


Deutsche Gossip 德意志绯闻

by Flicker_Castle



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2020-07-10 15:45:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 39,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19908190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flicker_Castle/pseuds/Flicker_Castle
Summary: 一个所有人都以为他们不认识结果是在谈恋爱但其实只是炮友的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

Headline：新晋影帝Toni Kroos最近在采访中称和摇滚歌手Marco Reus于去年八月相熟，到现在已经稳定交往半年。

“所以，你们是去年夏天在海边度假碰上了才熟悉起来的？”女主持人语调温柔，完全没有试图发掘八卦的咄咄逼人，仿佛只是在和多年未见的老友聊天，这样的采访让本来有些焦虑的克罗斯放松下来，可以从善如流的背出早已准备好的草稿。

“是的，没错。”克罗斯说，“先是沙滩上偶遇，打了个招呼，然后是在度假村一起喝了酒，再之后就约定了回到德国一起吃饭。”

“最后为对方着迷，陷入恋爱。”女主持人做出总结陈词，看着素以冷淡形象示人的德国人露出堪称柔和的表情不禁也笑了起来，“虽然恋情曝光的方式不太令人愉快，但我希望你可以允许我向你们送出衷心的祝福。”

“谢谢。”克罗斯点了一下头，“也代马尔科向你表示感谢。”

采访结束了，女主持人转向镜头说完最后的口播，随着导播的“Cut”，两个人如释重负的握手致谢，克罗斯迅速下台，将耳返和麦克塞给在台边等着的助理，捉摸着赶紧溜之大吉，却被拉莫斯逮住用卷成筒的台本敲了脑袋。

“你说错话了！”来自西班牙的经纪人说话从不客气，有时候克罗斯都会有错觉到底谁给谁打工。

“什么？”克罗斯皱了一下眉头。

拉莫斯看了看四周，把克罗斯拉到角落里，压低了声音——几乎是气声了，这很少见：“你说错设定了，你们两个是在去年夏天海滩定情而不是相熟！”

“是这样吗？”克罗斯心不在焉地反问道，拉莫斯掏出手机翻出备忘录，在密密麻麻的“设定”中找出来了一条，果然如他所言，然而克罗斯并不觉得愧疚，过去两周里发生的事情能让他在台上顺利的结束采访就不错了，所以他只是耸了耸肩，说，“哦。”

“哦你个头！”拉莫斯似乎有点生气了，“你知不知道后面的通稿都要改？还得联系——他们那边——改说辞！”

“真的会有人对比我们两个的说法吗？”克罗斯向来对人们往他换句话说演员们的私生活里投注的过多感情报以不信服的态度——人怎么能这么闲。

拉莫斯低下头点进了推特，切换了账号，又在关注列表里找到一个几万粉的账号，把屏幕按在克罗斯面前：“你的一个大粉已经变成CP粉了，连着好几天在刷马尔科·罗伊斯和他的乐队了。”

克罗斯瞥了一眼屏幕，一个顶着他的脸当头像的账号对着马尔科·罗伊斯站在立麦前的照片发出“大嫂真好看嗷”的感叹。

这都什么乱七八糟的。克罗斯再次皱了眉头，拉莫斯像是看透了他的想法，冷哼了一声，说道：“这都怪谁？”

怪谁？克罗斯觉得单纯的把责任推卸给马尔科·罗伊斯有些太不公平了，但包揽在自己身上又有点委屈，所以他认为是庆功宴的主办方提供的酒精的错，哦，还有邀请BVB来表演的拉莫斯的错。

作为庆功宴的主角，斩获影帝的克罗斯在宴会的前半段其实就已经被灌得半醉了，但天生极强的克制力让他还能看似清醒的周旋于前来祝贺的人之间，然而就算如此，在BVB登台表演的时候，克罗斯已经有点分不清东南西北了。

“他最近超火！”同公司的师弟，巴斯克斯在他旁边捂着耳朵喊道，“公司里好多小姑娘喜欢他！”

克罗斯对这个乐队有所耳闻，但将近一年的封闭式拍摄让他有点跟不上最近的流行趋势，听过歌知道人但是对不上脸，于是他眯起眼睛看向了舞台。

德国籍的主唱长得比维基百科写得要显得小一点，黑色T恤配普通的牛仔裤，脚上穿了双白色板鞋，跟着鼓手试音的鼓点踩着节奏，看起来还未成年的吉他手跑过来跟他说了两句话被伸手捏了捏脸颊，跟哄小孩儿似的，这才让他看起来更符合实际的年龄，但在普通的照射灯下就像个在学校里玩音乐的大学生，直到他抬起那只被媒体戏称为“只有这些纹身充满摇滚”的胳膊，将白皙的手指搭在面前的麦克风上唱出了第一个音。

比锋利的外表要柔软许多的声线将爆炸的吉他和鼓点撞得支离破碎，方才都在聊着自己的事情的客人全都收了声音把奢侈的目光全部奉献给了舞台上的那个人。

克罗斯也目不转睛地盯着那个主唱看，所有声音都砸在他的鼓膜上让他的神经夸张地跳起了踢踏舞，同时胃里也开始翻江倒海，在吉他的声音淡出，鼓点渐息，主唱开始吟唱之后，他扭头吐在了地毯上。  
他被巴斯克斯拽来了第一排——正对着BVB的主唱的位置。

也就是说，他在歌曲中间对着人家乐队主唱吐了。

就算克罗斯是这场宴会的主角，这个乐队的主唱估计也会恨死他的。克罗斯在接过巴斯克斯递来的温水时不合时宜地这么想。

小范围的骚乱以拉莫斯去和对方主唱交涉，克罗斯被巴斯克斯拖去洗手间清洗为结局，“罗伊斯没有生气。”巴斯克斯一边给克罗斯递纸巾一边看手机，拉莫斯大概给他了短信，“还关心你还好吗？”

“很好。”克罗斯鞠了一捧水泼在脸上，酒醒了大半，一会儿估计得靠演技才能厚着脸皮出去了，“你先去玩儿吧，我没事儿了。”

巴斯克斯知道克罗斯需要点四人空寂，又给他抽了几张纸巾，没推辞就出去了。

克罗斯松开了两粒纽扣，再洗了把脸，自己待了十来分钟才从洗手间出去，正好撞上结束表演的主唱。

一时间气氛有一点尴尬。

“……你还好吧？”罗伊斯问他，半开玩笑地说是不是他唱得太难听恶心吐了。

“喝多了。”克罗斯摆了摆手，“你唱得很好，非常好，我很喜欢。”

“可是你吐了。”罗伊斯咯咯地笑了两声，克罗斯怀疑如果他们今后还有机会见面的话，这件事会成为他们之间的问候语，“而且你只听了半首歌，后面的两首你都没听见。”

“你可以单独给我唱。”这话没经大脑就冒了出来，说出口克罗斯才反应过来有多么的不对劲，不过罗伊斯倒没在意，反而弯起眉眼很爽快地说：“好啊，不过我演出费很贵的。”

“要多少？”

罗伊斯说了一个数字，但飞快的补充了一句：“或者很多很多的爱。”——他说这话的时候又像极了表演前的那个“大学生”，不谙世事又无所畏惧的样子，让人想攥在手里不放开，然后克罗斯感觉到自己泡在酒精里的脑子发出被摇晃过的汽水的响动，他这样做了——抓住罗伊斯的肩膀，然后吻了他。

“这样够吗？”

在酒精的作用下和一个几乎陌生的人接吻只有两种结果被甩耳光或者上床。

克罗斯在一觉睡到中午之后发现自己遵循了后者。

罗伊斯还没醒，他抱着克罗斯的胳膊睡得非常安稳，安稳到克罗斯都不敢抽出自己已经麻了的胳膊，这也是情有可原的，不需要克罗斯回想起来昨天夜里发生的事情，只需要看一眼罗伊斯光洁的背部上情色的痕迹，以及自己后背微微被抓伤的刺痛感就能大概推断出来昨天晚上他们两个或许都有那么一点失控，所以作为最终承受这一切的那一个，罗伊斯还在呼呼大睡是非常可以理解的。

可是，我的胳膊真的坚持不住了。克罗斯咬了咬牙，决定小心翼翼地把自己的胳膊从罗伊斯的怀抱里抽出来，这项精密而艰难的工作只进行到了一半，酒店的房门就被拍得震天响，克罗斯吓了一大跳，罗伊斯也醒了，这个敲门声就像什么开关一样把罗伊斯直接从甜蜜的梦境里拽出来，像个弹簧一样从床上跳起来。

“发生了什么？！”罗伊斯的声音有些过于慌张了。

“昨晚我们睡了，现在有歹徒在外面敲门。”克罗斯挑了重点说。

“外面不是歹徒是卢卡什，这个敲门的动静只能是他。”罗伊斯飞快地解释道，“我是说，昨晚？我们？睡了？”他指了指克罗斯又指了指自己。

克罗斯一时间不知道该如何作答：“——我以为你昨天是清醒的。”

罗伊斯沉默了，外面的敲门声也变得没有那么震天动地了。

“我喝多了就像没喝多一样。”罗伊斯小声说，“昨天登台的时候我已经喝高了，要不然你当着我面吐了才不会那么好脾气的还继续唱。”

“那你会怎么样？”

“把麦克风塞到你喉咙里。”罗伊斯平静地说。

这更像喝多了会干的事情。克罗斯想，但是他不敢说出来的尝试后果。

“咚”房间的门发出一声闷响，这下罗伊斯害怕起来了：“这是歹徒！卢卡什呢？！”

“不是歹徒是塞尔吉奥。”克罗斯冷静地说，“怎么回事？”

“我怎么知道的！我什么都不知道！”罗伊斯显然被拉莫斯过分暴力的敲门方式吓到了，“你去开门。”他用被子下面的脚轻轻踢了一下克罗斯。

克罗斯翻身下床，赤着脚踩在了罗伊斯昨天那件黑色T恤上了，他捡起来抖了抖扔给床上的罗伊斯：“穿衣服。”

罗伊斯也没嫌弃在地上滚过一圈的衣服，干脆地套上了，一句“等一下”还没说出口，克罗斯就给外面的人开了门，他只好超级尴尬的只穿着内裤躲在被子下面。

“你是疯了吗？！”拉莫斯进入房间后劈头盖脸的就是这句话，克罗斯怀疑如果不是他左手拿着手机右手提着笔记本的话，一定会揪起自己的领子前后摇晃的。

“什么？”

“你是疯了吗？！”同样一句话从皮什切克嘴里说出来就没有那么暴跳如雷，而是有点痛心疾首的无奈。

“什么？”罗伊斯发出了和克罗斯一样的疑问，“你慢点说，我刚睡醒有点头疼。”

“再慢点就来不及了！”皮什切克把手机塞到罗伊斯手里，“自己看。”

克罗斯也被拉莫斯塞了一份报纸，还没问要看什么就瞥见了惊悚的标题——操，完蛋了。

娱乐版头版头条：新晋影帝夜会摇滚歌手？！一夜情还是恋情曝光？

配图是一张有点模糊但完全能够认清是托尼·克罗斯和马尔科·罗伊斯的照片，是在这家酒店门口，克罗斯相当暧昧和亲密得搂着罗伊斯的腰，被搂着的那个拉着他的西装外套仰着头——非常标准的索吻的姿势。

—TBC—


	2. Chapter 2

@Marcinho11：是男朋友。@Toni_Kr8s

不是练团的时间，录音室没有人，罗伊斯不是那种会把自己没日没夜泡在工作里的，但这两天他就没出过录音室的门。

和什么勤劳敬业沾不上边儿，纯粹是最近发生的事情有点让他措手不及，个人情况那栏莫名其妙的多了一个相关链接，不得不找些熟悉的东西填满自己，至少别那么恍惚。罗伊斯随便在钢琴上敲了两下，不成调，烦的不行，干脆合上琴盖坐在那儿看起手机来。

社交软件又可以重新登陆了，虽然每次还是会被新消息淹没，但比前两周时不时闪退要好很多，罗伊斯点掉新增长粉丝的提醒，他已经能够很平静地接受最近关注他的有很多都用克罗斯当头像，十有八九简介里会写着什么TK FAN之类的标签。

根本原因还是被狗仔拍到的亲密时刻，但能造成大部分克罗斯粉丝选择关注他而不是私信辱骂的理由还是两周前他发的那条推特。

比起非电影宣传期就人间蒸发、偶尔转发一下偶像战报的克罗斯，连休假都会在评论区活跃的罗伊斯更像是有些消息会亲自向粉丝发布的那种明星，所以经过两个多小时的谈判，他坐在酒店的床上，在双方经纪人的注视下简短的编辑了一条推特。

“我需要关注你吗？”他还记得他把克罗斯的ID找到、圈出来的时候这么问来着。

“不了吧。”克罗斯回答他，“所谓之前没有，以后也没有，就这样吧。”

哦。罗伊斯把那条推特发出去了：是男朋友。@Toni_Kr8s

再刷新就登顶推特趋势了——十个小时之内两次登上头条，多少人卖力吆喝都未必能有这样的关注度。

还被两个礼拜前发生的事反复折磨的时候，皮什切克的短信就发过来了：由于克罗斯在节目上的口误，他们得改一些说辞。

发来几段词，不长，比起维特塞尔的一些拗口的歌词来要简单的多，可是罗伊斯怎么都看不懂——他不讨厌克罗斯，甚至可以说挺喜欢他这个人的，可这都算什么事啊？

谁叫他两周前上了头条新闻，还和另一个男人一起。

虽然头条是所有明星渴望的东西，但是没有人会想要这样的曝光的。

克罗斯拿着那张被拉莫斯塞过来的报纸翻来覆去的看，因为只有那么一张图片，即便十分的暧昧，但太少了，再爱嚼舌根的媒体也没得可发挥，只能从各个方面挖掘他们两个的关系，然而几乎可以说是一无所获——除了他们去年夏天都在夏威夷度假。

于是克罗斯就问罗伊斯是什么时候去的。

“七月份？八月初？记不清了。”罗伊斯找到自己的手机想要点开乐队成员的INS定位一下时间却被塞爆了的私信和评论卡得闪退了，“……总之，就是夏天。”

“我是七月底去的，一直呆到了八月中旬。”克罗斯说。

“哦。”罗伊斯应了一声，不知道克罗斯跟他说这个干嘛，克罗斯从他的敷衍中猜到了，把报纸递给他，罗伊斯拿过来看了两眼，然后抬起头看向依然在争吵的两位经纪人，“他们要吵到什么时候？”

四十分钟前，拉莫斯和皮什切克分别让自己的艺人搞清楚发生了什么之后，就以“代替艺人和对方进行危机公关的交涉”为理由和对方吵起来了。

其实一开始不是吵架，两边都是非常职业的经纪人，很平和的在交流如何处理这件事，但一时间由于没有合适的解决办法，很快就演变成了抱怨。

“很好！”拉莫斯搜索了一下托尼·克罗斯的实时，看了一眼就气得不行，“我们托尼洁身自好的形象被你们摇滚青年毁了干净！”

“你原来是洁身自好类型的。”罗伊斯小声和克罗斯嘟囔，“那你还在洗手间门口亲我？”

“这时候你想起来了。”克罗斯翻了一个白眼。

“什么叫被我们毁了个干净？！”皮什切克也生气了，“我们马尔科是摇滚界一股清流这个名声你们怎么赔吧！”

“一股清流你叫的嗓子都哑了。”克罗斯看向罗伊斯，被罗伊斯扔过来的枕头砸脸。

“说吧！你们打算怎么解决？！”

“什么叫我们怎么解决，睡了你们还要赔钱呗？”

“睡了我们？很明显是我们睡你们吧——”

眼看着话题向危险的方向奔去，克罗斯决定出声打断两位经纪人没有意义的交流了：“你们再说下去，我们俩都要身败名裂了。”

“你他妈还知道要身败名裂？！”拉莫斯抄起散落在地上的抱枕——应该是昨天在沙发上亲热的时候弄掉的——扔向克罗斯，再一次砸在了脸上。

“好啦，我们错了。”罗伊斯顺势道歉，他应该很擅长让别人原谅自己，“事情已经发生了，现在只能解决它了。”

皮什切克听到他这么说便熄灭了火焰，叹了口气，这才是当务之急的。

拉莫斯抓了抓头发，非常愤怒的低吼了一声，骂了一句西班牙国骂，说道：“——我是这么想的，不如我们签一个Public Relationship的合约，一年，怎么样？”他说的太过顺畅，很难让人不怀疑是早有预谋。

“你的意思是——让他们两个公开情侣身份？”皮什切克理解的也很快，拉莫斯点了点头。

罗伊斯瞪大了眼睛：“提醒你们一下，我们并没有谈恋爱哦？”

“哦，你俩要是真谈恋爱倒好了。”拉莫斯毫不客气地说，把报纸从罗伊斯的手里抽出来，“‘是一夜情还是恋情曝光’——舆论普遍认为你俩是一夜情，但我们不能让这件事坐实！托尼·克罗斯是一个低调恋爱的负责任男友比是个会和摇滚歌手一夜情的花花公子好让人接受多了！”

皮什切克立刻跟上了拉莫斯的思路——或者被拉莫斯的想法带跑了——罗伊斯是这么觉得的，因为他的经纪人看向了自己，说：“而你，虽然舆论对一个摇滚歌手混乱的私生活没有那么苛责，但是要考虑到你的粉丝受众有相当一部分还是未成年……”

“我懂了，不用往下说了。”罗伊斯捂住了脸，他的绝大部分热单都不被允许有脏话，所以让他现在承认是你情我愿的一夜情实在是太难为公关部门了。

“太好了，我们现在达成了共识。”拉莫斯大声说，“我们来签合同吧！”他席地而坐，把电脑掏出来放在床上，打开一个文档，开始劈里啪啦地编辑起来，皮什切克站在他身后不时地说上两句建议，拉莫斯皱着眉抓了抓脑袋，把电脑交给了波兰人。

看起来就很擅长文书工作的皮什切克以更欢快的节奏敲打起键盘。

“你们打算签几年？”皮什切克问。

“虽然普遍公关恋情是三个月或者三年，但考虑到这次并非炒作的需要，我想一年是个不错的时长。”拉莫斯说，“足够让人相信他们是真的恋爱也是真的分手，但不够粉丝对这段恋情太过投入。”

“一年太长了，马尔科不能浪费一年的时间在这件事上面。”皮什切克拒绝道，“六个月。”

“他们又不需要无时无刻的黏在一起！”被反驳了的拉莫斯有点气急败坏，“偶尔一次街拍，几次线上秀恩爱就足够了！”

“一年也就意味着有感恩节、万圣节、圣诞节和新年。”皮什切克提醒道，“公关任务太多了。”

“八个月。”皮什切克说的有道理，拉莫斯妥协了。

几分钟之内被敲定了要谈一场八个月恋爱的两个人面面相觑，克罗斯先开口安慰道：“我们并不需要真的谈恋爱。”

“就算是真的要谈恋爱我也无能为力。”罗伊斯耸了耸肩，“我上次谈恋爱还是中学——现在人们都怎么谈恋爱？”

“吃饭、看电影、逛街、接吻、做爱？”克罗斯回忆了一下他出演的浪漫爱情电影的情节，大概就这些了，哦，还有，“肉麻兮兮的表白？”

罗伊斯想了想：“哦，感觉好麻烦。”

“其实也不麻烦，只要确定了关系——”克罗斯截住了话头，罗伊斯看向他困惑地眨了眨眼睛，“塞尔吉奥，现在有一个致命的问题。”

“你说。”拉莫斯正眯着眼打量着皮什切克写得合同，大体上没问题，可以发给法务审查了，“你又有什么幺蛾子了。”

“我跟他——”克罗斯指了指自己又指了指罗伊斯，“完全无交集，这怎么可能谈恋爱？”

拉莫斯和皮什切克都从电脑面前抬起头，异口同声地发出了“什么”的质疑。

“没错。”克罗斯让拉莫斯看那份报纸，“连八卦媒体都没找到任何交集。”

拉莫斯快速地翻看了一下，可悲的发现克罗斯说的是对的：“……网友奔现可以吗？”

“我们社交网络没有互关。”

“……学生时代因为什么乱七八糟的活动认识？”

“出道前我就没离开过多特蒙德。”罗伊斯说，转向克罗斯，“你来过吗？”

克罗斯摇了摇头。

两位经纪人沉默了，克罗斯在想他看过的所有关于爱情的电影和剧本试图找一个合理的背景故事，罗伊斯……罗伊斯正捉摸着怎么在三个人的目光下把在地板上的裤子捞过来穿上。

“不如这样……”皮什切克开口道，“‘秘密’，就说是你们之间独有的回忆，没有人会抓着这个不放非要你们说出个什么来的。”

“然后可以在海滩度假的时候定情！”拉莫斯挥舞着那张报纸，兴奋地说，“反正也没有拍到你们不在一起！”

惯常应付媒体的逻辑都是相反的——没拍到的就是没发生——这次他们反其道而行——没拍到不代表没发生，这下子克罗斯和罗伊斯这段“恋情”开始的时间地点就变得特别自由了起来。

克罗斯不禁庆幸自己是平日属于非常注重自己私生活保护的那种演员，能干出来这种地下恋情的事情也不算违和，不至于让人怀疑以他的智商能不能做到。

“我可以送你一首歌。”罗伊斯在被单底下扭动着，克罗斯惊讶他是怎么做到把裤子偷渡上来的，“‘无限’那首怎么样？”说完这话，他咬着下嘴唇露出了一个坏笑，皮什切克瞪了他一眼说，你可消停会儿吧。

后来克罗斯搜索了一下那首歌，不是他喜欢的风格，但不难听，迷幻的旋律加上罗伊斯刻意的咬字让人觉得他是在调情，点进歌词界面克罗斯才知道为什么罗伊斯那样笑，而皮什切克打消他的想法也不是出自于习惯性的管教。

“You are my teenager daydream and last night you made everything come true”。

什么清流，到底还是会唱小黄歌。

—TBC—


	3. Chapter 3

@Kreus今天发糖了吗：发了！小情侣去逛超市啦！

第一次街拍是临时确定下来的。因为这公关恋情的安排，两位当事人和经纪人创建了一个群聊，克罗斯认为以他对拉莫斯的了解，西班牙人可能只是无聊了，在群里问了一句在哪儿干嘛呢，皮什切克老老实实的回复他们在科隆的经纪公司为下一张专辑开会。

“好巧，托尼也在科隆。”对克罗斯的行踪了如指掌的拉莫斯说，“罗伊斯没有地方去的话，不如就住到托尼家好了，然后一起逛个超市买买晚饭什么的。”

本想潜水到底的克罗斯按捺不住了，问他什么意思，要干什么。

被揭发了的拉莫斯也不藏着掖着，直说他想安排街拍——“择日不如撞日，就今天吧，难道托尼有什么问题吗？”

……分明有问题哪里都有问题，不过……克罗斯想起来罗伊斯，又觉得虽然这件事哪里都透露着古怪和离奇，但也不是没有办法进行下去的，毕竟那家伙看起来很好相处，即便他俩所谓的相处只有一个晚上大部分时间还是在感受对方身体而不是内心。

“我无所谓。”克罗斯回复道，“马尔科呢？”

发出这个问句的时候，克罗斯感觉自己的神经跳了一下，公关恋情实际上是个讨人厌的工作，他应该祈祷罗伊斯对此感到愤怒和被冒犯从而推掉这次拍摄，可是诚实地说，他其实还是挺希望罗伊斯答应下来的，工作结束之后，一起吃个饭，在客房睡一觉也没什么大不了的。

“你家有FIFA吗？我小助理非说我进的一个球是P的，我这回得录下来让他瞧瞧什么是真正的技术！”罗伊斯的回答和他在相对严肃的会议中惦记着穿裤子有着异曲同工之妙。

“我有。”克罗斯说，“最新版本的。”

“耶！”罗伊斯发过来一连串的emoji，被拉莫斯用同样数量级的怼了回去。

克罗斯关掉了群聊界面，心情稍微可以称之为愉悦了一些。

于是几个小时后的现在克罗斯和罗伊斯出现在克罗斯家附近的超市里了。

“你会做饭吗？”罗伊斯拿起一颗卷心菜掂量了一下。

“你应该庆幸狗仔只拍照不录视频，否则你这问题一出来，前几个礼拜的努力全废了。”克罗斯说，罗伊斯举起那颗分量不小的卷心菜作势要扔，立刻说，“会一点，简单的。”

“有多简单？”

克罗斯想了想，说：“我可以做炖菜。”

罗伊斯的表情瞬间充满了看见了神明似的崇拜：“我决定和你真恋爱。”

“说好的清流呢，怎么对待关系如此草率。”克罗斯把罗伊斯手里的卷心菜拿下来，指了指货架，“拿最左边那个，更新鲜一点。”

罗伊斯听话的去扒拉货柜，拿下来克罗斯点名要的那一个：“我可以点菜吗？”

“可以。”克罗斯点点头，“只是不保证味道。”

“红菜汤！”罗伊斯用他那双闪闪发亮的绿眼睛渴望的看着克罗斯，“行不行？”

“行。”克罗斯从来没做过红菜汤，但他觉得拒绝罗伊斯比现学做菜要难得多——为他未来对象祈祷，这人比较挑战原则。

鉴于克罗斯的厨艺也就是单身汉水平，罗伊斯又不存在厨艺这个东西，他们买了一些半成品和熟食，回去进行一些简单的加工就可以食用，晚餐采购结束之后就进入到罗伊斯非常期待的环节了。

克罗斯跟在他后面推着车，看着罗伊斯对零食货架展示出的极大热情觉得有些好笑，等到他往车筐里扔了两包跳跳糖之后，他忍不住了：“……我怀疑你们公司雇佣童工。”

“啊？”罗伊斯拿着意式红烩和香辣烤翅两种口味的薯片对比着，一下子没听懂克罗斯想说什么。

“你满十八了吗？不对，你够八岁了吗？”克罗斯问道，得到罗伊斯一个不怎么愤怒的瞪视。

“好吧好吧，成熟男人给我决定一下——”罗伊斯举起两包薯片，“要哪个？”

“我喜欢原味的。”克罗斯说。

罗伊斯翻了一个白眼，舍弃了香辣的，把蓝色的那个丢进了筐里，又拿了一包原味的，想了想又放了一袋洋葱圈，芝士口味，克罗斯看着一车的垃圾食品，表情管理有一点失控。

“怎么啦？”罗伊斯又放进去两瓶可乐。

“我觉得这是一车卡路里。”克罗斯诚实的回答道，“和无休止的跑步机。”

作为歌手，体型管理确实没有演员严格，再加上罗伊斯完全是吃不胖的神奇体制，在零食这方面一直都没有特别严苛的克制，于是他非常不客气的大笑出来：“可怜的托尼，我允许你在我吃的时候看着！”

克罗斯决定拿卷心菜砸他了。

结账的时候发生了一点小争执，两个人都想要负责买单，最终克罗斯手疾眼快拉住罗伊斯摸钱包的手揣到了自己的口袋里，将自己的银行卡顺势交给了收银员，在口袋里的那只手很不安分，一直在乱动，不知道是因为突然的亲密接触还是单纯的捣蛋。

“喂——”罗伊斯想把手抽出来了，他和克罗斯的手心贴得太近了，再有几秒钟他一定会紧张得流汗，太糟糕了。

“在拍。”克罗斯偏过头，靠近罗伊斯的耳边，用只能让他们两个人听见的音量说，“先乖一点。”

话音刚落，罗伊斯就感觉到有一个短促的闪光灯亮过，不自在的皱了一下眉头，口袋里的手背被克罗斯安抚性的蹭了蹭。

从收银台离开到出门，两个人一直维持着那个姿势，罗伊斯很紧张，克罗斯感受得出来，但他没办法当着狗仔的面安慰他，出了门，罗伊斯站定了，狗仔就在街对面的那辆黑色保姆车里，他们都知道。

“我要干一件特别摇滚的事情了。”罗伊斯轻声宣布道。

克罗斯的茫然还没来得及挂在脸上，口袋里的那只手就抽了出来，旋即拽住了自己的衣领，然后就是落在唇边的一个轻吻，克罗斯先是惊讶，再是看见了罗伊斯在身后举起来的那只手——明晃晃的一个中指。

车里的狗仔一定都疯了。克罗斯想，伸手搂过罗伊斯的腰，说，我想你的经纪人要气死了。

“不会的。”罗伊斯还没松开克罗斯的衣领，笑得嘴角歪斜，像是一个恶作剧得逞的小坏蛋，“他会夸我超酷。”

克罗斯给人的印象总是不自谦也不夸大，是一个能对自己作出最适当的评价的男人，但罗伊斯要告诉所有说这话的人不要被他蒙骗了，他比表现出来的要低调得多，至少在厨艺方面是这样的。

本来罗伊斯还打算用自己给妈妈打下手的经验给克罗斯帮忙，结果被克罗斯没有表现出来但一定是嫌弃了。

“我没有嫌弃你。”克罗斯叹了口气，安慰了一下肉眼可见头毛都蔫了的罗伊斯，“我是怕你切着手。”——真的，罗伊斯拿刀的姿势太让人心惊肉跳了。

等晚饭热气腾腾的出炉然后进了罗伊斯的胃之后，罗伊斯立刻原谅了克罗斯对自己的嫌弃。

“我不要和你谈恋爱了。”罗伊斯放下汤碗，番茄的痕迹留在了上唇边缘，伸出舌头舔了舔，“我要和你结婚！”

“……太草率了，大明星。”克罗斯无奈地说，抽了张纸巾递给罗伊斯让他擦擦嘴，“我都替你经纪人担心以后你会找个厨子。”

“不不不，不用太专业，对我胃口就行。”罗伊斯大方地说，拿起叉子把沙拉里的玉米粒挑了挑吃了，发出了满足的叹息，很主动地想要包揽洗碗的工作。

“没关系，放在洗碗机里就行，很快就好。”克罗斯心想这怎么好意思，虽说是所谓的公关恋情，但也算是来自己家做客，哪儿有让他打扫的道理。

两个人跟之前结账的时候一样，争来争去，最后还是一起收拾了，罗伊斯似乎在家也经常负责餐后的善后，比做饭让人放心多了。

吃过饭，克罗斯履行了诺言，把有阵子没碰的FIFA翻出来给罗伊斯玩儿，头两把看罗伊斯和PC踢得热火朝天，手痒，便也拿了手柄加入战局。

男生之间能让气氛迅速升温的除了体育活动就是电子游戏，几轮下来，罗伊斯已经完全抛弃形象开始为错失的机会抱头哀嚎，同样克罗斯也不再矜持，毫不顾忌地大笑或者嘲讽——气得罗伊斯会张牙舞爪地扑向他地那种嘲讽。

最终结果是六四开，罗伊斯赢得多，喜形于色，得瑟的要命，克罗斯看得心痒，伸手去捏他笑歪的脸，被罗伊斯攥着手腕按在了沙发上，像两个被互相踩了尾巴的猫一样打闹了两下，罗伊斯笑得有点喘，停下动作才发现此刻的姿势有点太亲近了——他半个身子都压在克罗斯身上，克罗斯一只手被自己按着，另一只手因为刚才挠他痒扶在罗伊斯腰间，隐隐约约觉着有电流窜过来，奇怪得不得了。

“我可能要亲你了。”克罗斯直白地说，很认真不像是开玩笑。

“为什么？”罗伊斯的睫毛抖了两下。

“不知道。”克罗斯诚实的答道，“只是突然觉得很想吻你。”

罗伊斯抓着克罗斯手腕的那只手有些松动，深吸了一口气说：“——又不是没亲过。”

说得那么轻松，但当罗伊斯真的被克罗斯吻住之后，他开始紧张起来了——他是清醒的，他们都是清醒的，没有酒精给他的感知做掩护，那些翻涌上来的兴奋随着克罗斯的触碰无一不清晰而明确的传达到他的大脑里。

不是一夜之后会变得模糊的记忆了，而是忘不掉的片段。

克罗斯无疑是擅长接吻的，由浅入深，先是嘴唇再是舌头最后是难舍难分的纠缠，他掌控了一切，罗伊斯的确压在他的上面但完全被克罗斯拿捏在手中，情绪和快感都跟着他走，有点狼狈，还有点太过清醒的……羞耻。

可能不到一分钟，也可能几分钟，或许也有半个世纪那么久，他们才分开，罗伊斯的眼睛都湿润了，不得不揉一揉防止眼泪掉下来。

“有没有人夸过你很会接吻？”罗伊斯故作轻佻地先开口。

克罗斯自在地躺在他的下面，挑了眉头：“还好吧。”

“要么你有很多情人，要么你有偷偷练习过。”罗伊斯戳着克罗斯的胸口说，“嘴巴都麻了。”

克罗斯笑了，他稍微有些理解皮什切克所说的所谓“摇滚界的清流”是什么意思了——居然真的有人能在台上面不改色地唱着“I am your celebrity”，私下里却仅仅因为接吻就脸红心跳。

“我是个演员，马尔科。”克罗斯笑道，“我当然有练习。”看着罗伊斯瞪大了眼睛，显然思路跑偏到某个方向，克罗斯只好进一步解释，没有扶着罗伊斯的那只手早就不知道被什么时候放开了，他举起来，虎口对着罗伊斯，“自己就拿这里练咯。”

罗伊斯不给面子的大笑出来：“说这么明白感觉有点丢人啊。”

“还好，总比亲一亲就不行了的强。”克罗斯说，看着罗伊斯立刻僵硬，心下窃笑，“明明那天晚上没有那么敏感的。”

“——那不是——喝多了吗！”罗伊斯底气不足地狡辩道，“我其实——”

“其实什么？”克罗斯逗他。

“没什么！”罗伊斯脸红了，被克罗斯扣住后腰一下子按到他身上了。

“要再试试吗？”克罗斯问他，不知道是不是因为姿势的缘故，又或者他本身就心存故意，这句话到了罗伊斯的耳朵里变得又低沉又性感，让人无法拒绝。

也有可能罗伊斯本身就不想拒绝。

—TBC—


	4. Chapter 4

@ToniKr8s_Updates：20XX.XX.XX #男友TK# 去音乐节看Marco的表演啦！第一次被拍到去音乐节，是尽职尽责的男朋友了！[柠檬]

克罗斯不怎么去音乐节，或者说，他从来不去音乐节。

夏天、户外、人群、声音巨大的音响，这样的组合听起来就非常让人焦躁，即便拉莫斯声称在伯纳乌看比赛提炼关键词出来也是一样的也不能让这件事变得讨克罗斯喜欢一点。

“人太多了，还有狗仔。”克罗斯说。

“可是我看你去追费德勒比赛被一堆大炮对着拍也心情愉快。”拉莫斯反驳道。

“你也知道是费德勒。”克罗斯耸了耸肩，“总之，不，以及你什么时候对摇滚音乐节感兴趣了？你的哪个露水情缘是歌迷吗？”

“这跟我没关系好吗！”拉莫斯把那个音乐节的宣传单拍到克罗斯面前，BVB被印在很靠近中间的位置，很显眼，看起来是重磅嘉宾之一，“是你的男朋友。”

“是我的公关男友。”克罗斯纠正道，“你为什么不早说？非得扯一些有的没的。”克罗斯拿过那张宣传单看了起来，除了BVB，其它的乐队歌手他都不是很了解——虽然他对BVB的音乐也处于一种“我好像在哪儿听过”的层面，但至少他对BVB的主唱有一个比较深刻的了解了。

拉莫斯准备的一肚子说辞就这样作废了，他盯着研究那张花花绿绿的宣传单克罗斯看了一会儿，说你是不是喜欢上他了？

“谁？哦，你说马尔科吗？”克罗斯思考了几秒钟，“对于他这个人我的确挺喜欢的，很好玩儿的一个……好人。”

“但是——？”

“没有‘但是’。”

拉莫斯的表情变得有一点严肃：“你跟他在演一场八个月的真人秀，托尼，别把他的好当真，也别把自己塑造的太好。”

克罗斯一脸“你当我是傻子吗”的表情看着拉莫斯，他不明白拉莫斯为什么要叮嘱他这个，他是个演员，在这个真真假假的圈子里混了十来年了，也不是没有和别的人出于宣传需要传过绯闻，每一次都非常妥当的处理和结束了，马尔科·罗伊斯也没什么不同的。

“但愿。”拉莫斯哼了一声，“音乐节玩儿的开心。”说完转身要离开房间，不管克罗斯在他身后叫住他。

“喂，那我哪里去搞门票——”

“找你对象——！”门关上了。

前脚还叮嘱自己不要陷得太深，后脚就让自己去找对象要门票，塞尔吉奥你不觉得你很矛盾吗？克罗斯默默吐槽着掏出手机给罗伊斯发短信。

消息记录停留在昨天，罗伊斯跟他抱怨公司提供的盒饭难吃，克罗斯开玩笑说自己很闲可以给他当私人厨师，罗伊斯发来一连串的emoji，然后表示对他未来对象的口福的羡慕。

“你要来可以不要门票呀。”罗伊斯说，“我给你弄一个工作证，还可以来后台找我。”

克罗斯刚想答应，罗伊斯的下一句话就来了。

“不过你要来后台的话都不需要工作证，刷脸就好了。”他说，“反正大家都知道你是谁。”

“你的意思是——”克罗斯回复道，“大家都知道我是你的男朋友。”

“……你要这么理解也行。”罗伊斯的回复还有点勉为其难的样子，“事实是全世界都知道了，我们团队缠着我问好几天了，还有几个压根儿不信，觉得我是玩儿脱了。”

“你演技这么差吗？”克罗斯反问道，他觉得罗伊斯还挺擅长扮演别人男朋友的。

“也不是。”罗伊斯这次的回复有一点慢，“就是……他们觉得我摊上这事儿根本沉不住气，藏不了这么久。”

克罗斯还在想怎么回复，罗伊斯就说他要去忙彩排了，总之音乐节那天直接到后台找他就好了。

“大家都知道你是谁”绝非夸张，克罗斯觉得自己在后台穿行的时候是在接受目光的洗礼，从内到外的，甚至有挂着BVB黄黑色工作证的家伙光明正大的偷拍了自己然后低头按手机——原来全世界艺人的工作团队都有一个群聊用来八卦自己老板——克罗斯前两天刚偷瞄到他的助理一边给他送来咖啡一边在一个他没有的群里说：“我靠老板真的把MR置顶了”。

“我觉得这比走电影节红毯还累人。”克罗斯见到罗伊斯的第一句话就是这个，正在做造型的主唱故作沉痛，深表同情，扭过头正要和他说话就被造型师拽着耳朵正回来。

“知道你对象来了，我给你赶紧弄完，别乱动。”

罗伊斯撇了撇嘴，只好跟克罗斯说随便坐。

在造型师手下的罗伊斯很乖，只能在镜子里和克罗斯做鬼脸，克罗斯坐在后面的沙发上，掏出手机作势要拍，罗伊斯就又摆出乖巧正经的样子，拍下来只能引发“啊啊啊”而不是“哈哈哈”的那种样子。

“行了。”造型师说到做到，不到十分钟就收工了，后退一步看了一眼自己的杰作，又看了看克罗斯，说，“差不多就得了，我可不给你弄第二次。”

收到暗示的罗伊斯立马把造型师赶出门，有点后悔没跟其他人坦白他们只是公关恋情，从上到下开玩笑的尺度都在禁止话题上危险游走。

“真是辛苦你还得来陪我们瞎闹。”罗伊斯转过转椅正对着克罗斯说，“我好好唱，争取不破音，给你一个完美现场体验。”

“我争取不吐。”克罗斯点点头。

“你这次要再吐了，绝对不会有什么‘单独给你唱一次’的福利了。”罗伊斯威胁道，说出口才觉得像极了调情，一时间也接不下去。

克罗斯倒是没有觉得尴尬，反而笑了起来：“怎么？原本计划还有第二轮？”

“我走了，要去试音了！”罗伊斯脸上一阵发烫，慌忙要走，不幸的是门在克罗斯身后，过去就被他拉住了手腕，“干嘛。”罗伊斯没好气地问，不知道怎么回事慌得不行。

“你是压轴，还早着呢。”克罗斯说，轻轻一拽把罗伊斯拉到自己身边坐好，“把我扔在这儿被你那些不明真相的工作人员生吞活剥吗？”

“是，你这人太过分了，我打不过。”罗伊斯诚实的回答道，“你们演员都是这样的吗？”

“怎么样？”

罗伊斯抿着嘴不说话，很难描述清楚自己对这一切——公关恋情也好，克罗斯的态度也罢，最要命的是克罗斯本人——的感觉。

克罗斯见他沉默，也猜到了七八分，他真不是故意的，只是面对罗伊斯他不由自主地就不再去装饰他的想法和表达，想到什么就说什么——他也没料到会是这样的。

克罗斯松开了拉着罗伊斯手腕的手，说，虽然是假的，但我希望我们都能自在一点，别有负担。

“我不介意你用你喜欢的态度对待我。”克罗斯说，“想和我做朋友也可以，当陌生人也没关系，我希望这个迫不得已的工作打扰到你的生活。”

“那……”罗伊斯犹犹豫豫地开口了，“你是在以你喜欢的方式……对待我吗？”

“是令我放松的方式。”克罗斯回答道，“如果让你感到困扰了，我道歉。”

罗伊斯连忙说没有，皱了皱鼻子小声说，好吧。

没说他是想和克罗斯做朋友，还是维持陌生人的关系。

不过，克罗斯猜到了，因为罗伊斯没有再想以试音为借口跑出去了，而是坐在他身边以INS上面一个沙雕小视频为话题开始了聊天。

室外的现场表演和室内的表演的确是有很大区别的，虽然室内的那次克罗斯前半首歌晕头转向，后半首歌吐得昏天黑地，但是不妨碍他能感觉得出来在音乐节这样大型的场合上的罗伊斯更加的……迷人。

又或者可能是他更喜欢和热爱音乐的人互动，而不是他们这些推杯换盏只当乐队是助兴的无聊人士。

罗伊斯甚至在第三首歌的时候尝试跳水，被键盘手——维特塞尔，克罗斯有查资料——提着衣领拽了回来，退而求次跪在舞台边和歌迷互动，那些姑娘们几乎要把他从舞台上扒下来，如果不是保安一边拦着，克罗斯觉得罗伊斯能被她们绑回去。

第四首歌是一首情歌，罗伊斯站在台上扫了一圈人群，目光落在克罗斯身上，他又笑歪了嘴角，克罗斯已经知道了他露出这样的笑容就是有一些无伤大雅的坏主意了。

“这首歌送给某个人好了，希望你能喜欢。”罗伊斯歪了歪头，笑得很甜，底下的歌迷发出欢呼，克罗斯甚至敏锐的感觉到有手机镜头对准他，他下意识地想要管理自己的表情，然后才发觉他其实一直在笑着。

之后罗伊斯还唱了两首，准备鞠躬致谢结束的时候却被叫着安可，罗伊斯看了看时间，他不爱在歌曲之间聊天，所以时间还富裕，便又顺应粉丝的心意唱了两首，超额工作的嗓子不负众望的破了一个音，主唱哭笑不得的捂脸，朝身后的乐队吐舌头，再对台下说：“真对不起你哦。”

语调和嗓音都很柔软，是会激起网络上那些粉丝们刷屏般“Awwwww”的声音，不过克罗斯的关注点倒不是这个，而是罗伊斯说“对不起‘你’”——你们所有人都听得见，但这句话是说给我的——意识到这一点，克罗斯觉得音乐节也不是很差劲。

加了两首歌的罗伊斯被工作人员提醒，只好安慰歌迷巡演再见，连着鞠躬道谢之后摆手退了场，克罗斯瞥见不远处有五六个年轻人不断地往他这边看，于是立刻离开去后台找罗伊斯，不再那里逗留。

克罗斯回到后台的时候，正好罗伊斯也刚回来，一边摘耳返一边朝他招手。

“你跟我走。”罗伊斯拉住他的手腕。

“yooooooo——”未成年——桑乔，其实成年了——对着罗伊斯一阵挤眉弄眼，被主唱一脚踢在屁股上。

“瞎起哄！”罗伊斯懒得跟小男孩儿再争，拉着克罗斯往没人的休息室走。

克罗斯见他行色匆匆，以为有什么要紧的事，到了房间里便关切地问他怎么了。

刚刚雷厉风行的罗伊斯这下又变得支支吾吾起来。

“怎么了吗？”克罗斯有点困惑。

罗伊斯抓着他的衣领拉近了，耳朵尖有点红，咬着嘴唇好像不知道该怎么开口。

“啊……”克罗斯想起来不知道从哪儿听说过有那么个说法，演唱会这种非常令人肾上腺素飙升的活动会让人——

“算了，当我什么都没说。”罗伊斯松开了他，捂住了脸，似乎觉得十分丢人。

“什么叫当你什么都没说，你就是什么都没说。”克罗斯伸手想要拉下来罗伊斯的手，当然没能成功，“马尔科，你那首送我的歌，歌词唱的是真的吗？”

“……别问我。”罗伊斯恨不得夺门而出，但他浑身完全不听使唤，这都什么事儿啊。

克罗斯主动靠近了罗伊斯，一手碰了碰他的手臂，另一只手按在他身旁的墙壁上：“周围太吵了，我没太听清‘If I were your target’然后呢？”

罗伊斯黏黏糊糊的念了一句，克罗斯说还是没听清，被按在墙上的德国人自暴自弃的放下了手，看着克罗斯的眼睛说：“If I were your target, I would let everything happen。”

然后一切就又一次的发生了。

当罗伊斯将手臂环到克罗斯脖颈上的时候，克罗斯忽然觉得他错了，这次和他制造绯闻的对象是不同的——马尔科·罗伊斯这个人或许没有超乎人类想象的优点，但却恰恰好好的给克罗斯此时的人生带来了最大的快乐。

或者，他太过擅长扮演让别人心甘情愿沦陷的男朋友。

—TBC—


	5. Chapter 5

@ToniKr8s：电影夜。

近两天要下雨，天气闷热得要命，克罗斯自从音乐节之后就再没出过门，他讨厌工作时间以外的暴晒和无法及时清理的汗水，拉莫斯来对过一次日程表，再过一阵子他就要进组开工了。

“音乐节之后，你有和罗伊斯联系吗？”拉莫斯问道。

克罗斯诚实的点点头。

“出门？”

“短信。”你来我往的次数还不少，有的实在没有营养，围绕着糟糕的天气、没有油水的伙食和看得很紧的经纪人，有的倒是还算有些内容，比如罗伊斯上周发来的一小段新歌的Demo，克罗斯说他对这个一窍不通，罗伊斯回答他没关系，喜欢就好。

不知道为什么克罗斯简短的答案让拉莫斯的表情变得严肃了起来，他的嘴巴动了动，抓了抓头发，最后摆了摆手说算了，先走了。

克罗斯不傻，他知道拉莫斯想要说什么，但既然经纪人先生没有说出口，他就当作不知道。

“慢走，不送。”克罗斯说。

已经走到玄关的拉莫斯转过头：“你不挽留我吃晚饭？”

“不。”克罗斯看向他，歪了歪脑袋，“为什么要？”

“你以前都会的。”拉莫斯说，“德国人的客套？”

“我以前也没有挽留过你吃晚饭。”克罗斯口齿清晰地说，“从来没有过。”

拉莫斯摸了摸鼻子：“可是你订购了新鲜食材，显然不是一个人的分量，我以为你会留我，我想吃巴沙鱼，我看见了。”

克罗斯翻了一个白眼：“我有朋友要过来。”

“多我一个也不多？”

“我有——”克罗斯近乎是咬牙切齿了，“‘男朋友’要过来。”

拉莫斯装模做样的露出恍然大悟的表情：“哦，男朋友，你的合约男友。”

克罗斯对此不置可否，或者是懒得搭理西班牙人了：“嗯，对，所以没你的份儿。”

拉莫斯表演了十秒钟痛心疾首，然后又换上那副严肃表情：“你们没有真的在一起吧？我是说真的谈恋爱。”

“没有。”克罗斯看见手机屏幕上跳出罗伊斯的短信，他在来的路上了，问他想要哪个牌子的酒，克罗斯回复他挑他喜欢的，“还算合得来，反正都这样了，当个朋友也没什么不可以的吧？”

“可以倒是可以——”拉莫斯显然还想再说点什么，却被克罗斯不留情面地打断了。

“如果你想和他打个照面的话就接着说。”克罗斯还在回复罗伊斯的短信，摇滚歌手不怎么喝酒，对各种品牌实在不熟悉，克罗斯只好远程遥控他买一打普通的啤酒。

拉莫斯不打算和罗伊斯见面，他对这个败坏自家艺人形象——虽然现在公众眼里自家艺人已经摇身变成绝世好男友，但是从一开始就是这样的事实——的家伙没什么好印象，而他要是对罗伊斯不太客气的话一定会被克罗斯翻白眼的，所以，还是不见的为好。

拉莫斯溜得及时，他走后没多久罗伊斯就按响了克罗斯家的门铃，克罗斯把自己从抱枕堆里拔出来给他开了门，顺便告诉他备用钥匙在消防栓里面。

“下次可以直接进来。”克罗斯解释说。

“如果你允许我蹭饭的话。”罗伊斯笑道，把手中满满当当的购物袋塞到克罗斯怀里，“我都闻见香味了。”

“我还什么也没做呢。”克罗斯低头看了一眼购物袋，没有让人看着就胆战心惊的膨化食品了，都是所谓的绿色零食——至少热量表上写着“0脂肪”的那种，“你是不是饿了？出现幻觉了？”

罗伊斯凑近了吸了吸鼻子：“哦，那可能是你的味道，像柠檬派。”

好吧，今天的饭后甜点已经有了。克罗斯得回忆一下妈妈是怎么做柠檬派的，要烤多长时间来着？

克罗斯在准备晚饭的时候，罗伊斯坐在岛台那边玩手机，笑得忘乎所以，克罗斯好奇，问他在看什么。

“是我的团队。”罗伊斯解释道，“他们最近沉迷社交网络，或者说沉迷Tumblr。”

是从年纪最小的桑乔开始的，他先是对着一些粉丝的账号发出诡异的笑声，吸引了正在将自己健身自拍上传Instagram的布尔基，然后不可阻挡的把整个团队都卷入了进去，除了罗伊斯。

倒不是罗伊斯是那种远离社交网络的老古董，而是他实在没办法参与进这次内部的流行趋势，毕竟他们那帮家伙在研究的是Kreus这个标签下的小论文和再创作。

“然而，你现在笑得非常开心。”克罗斯说，“你比我想象的要接受良好。”

“那是因为这个真的太好笑了。”罗伊斯往上滑动了一下手机屏幕，回到最开头，“——哦，不，我不能告诉你。”

“如果一个人不想告诉另一个人一件事的话，他最好的办法绝对不是像你现在这样。”克罗斯看着因为从头又看一遍快要笑到岛台下面的罗伊斯，无奈的摇摇头，“我有充足的理由相信你在说我坏话。”

“相信我，不是的。”罗伊斯咬着嘴唇努力把大笑憋回去，“真的。”他还眨了眨眼。

如果时间往前倒几周，克罗斯可能就这样放过他了，但是现在，他已经知道罗伊斯这家伙眨巴两下眼睛是什么意思了——“我干了点小坏事但不想让你追究啦”。

“好吧。是我们无可救药的相爱了还是什么其他乱七八糟的蠢东西。”克罗斯没好气地说，把巴沙鱼丢进锅里，稍微用了点力，啪的一声。

“一定要说的话是我蠢一点。”罗伊斯跳下高脚凳，走到克罗斯旁边，靠在灶台边上，举着手机，“真的，这是我或者说我们乐队的蠢事。”

“那我更要知道了不是吗？”克罗斯说。

罗伊斯舔了舔嘴唇：“他们觉得，粉丝觉得，‘无限’那首歌是我写给你的。”

“这不就跟你说的一样？”克罗斯挑眉，“歪打正着了。”

“天哪，他们一句歌词一句歌词的分析，当真觉得是你。”罗伊斯看着自己的屏幕，似乎想要从中找出一段可以念给克罗斯听的，但是没有，他是抱着闹着玩儿的心态写得这首歌，唱了不少次也没觉得有什么不妥，但是现在把一个明确的人套用到这首歌上就变得……让人脸红了起来。

“有什么不好吗？”克罗斯反问道，“坐实了这件事，正和我们的意不是吗？”

“可是……”罗伊斯皱了皱鼻子，“你知道这首歌写得什么吗？我发誓我只是闹着玩儿的，但——”

“我知道，我听过。”克罗斯想了想纠正了一下自己的措辞，“你那天说完我就找来听了。”

“你找来听了？”罗伊斯很惊讶，好像不觉得克罗斯会做这件事似的。

“嗯，不光这首，顺着一专二专三专都听了。”克罗斯补充道，“我喜欢第三张专辑，不喜欢第二张。”

“你居然听了？！”罗伊斯还是不敢相信似的。

克罗斯拿调料的功夫瞥了他一眼：“你没看我的电影吗？”

“嘿，这个世界上有人没看过你的电影吗？”罗伊斯大声说道，“你可是托尼·克罗斯！”

“而你是马尔科·罗伊斯！”克罗斯学着他的语气，顺势将鱼翻了一个面，“所以，可以把那位粉丝的推测念给我听了吗？我真的很好奇。”

“……不。”罗伊斯拒绝了，抱着手机回到了岛台的位置。

克罗斯发出一声轻笑，敢那么写结果自己不敢面对，脸皮还挺薄。

这次罗伊斯造访是有理由的，至少不仅仅是为了蹭饭，还有克罗斯家拥有画质优越的家庭影院。

“你不找理由也可以来的。”克罗斯当时这么跟罗伊斯说。

“哦——不，我就是想看电影的。”罗伊斯重申道，“我搞到了一个4K版本的。”他说的很真挚，仿佛真的不是因为想见他或者为了吃饭才来的。

有时克罗斯是会觉得罗伊斯有点奇怪，睡都睡了那么几次了，但抛开那些居然还像个青春期男生一样局促，甚至有点手足无措——不是说不好，相反克罗斯还觉得有点……可爱？或者说是有趣，一想到这个人里里外外已经被自己尝过了，却还会因为忽然靠近的洗发水的味道而僵硬，克罗斯有点乐此不疲于这种颠三倒四的相处模式。

电影刚放了不到两分钟，克罗斯意识到这是哪部片子之后特别想穿越回几天前再次和罗伊斯强调——“没有理由也可以来我家的，不用逼自己看这么难以捉摸的片子”——可惜，没有时光机，罗伊斯就是带来了那部诡谲的文艺片，而克罗斯也把它播放了，他甚至拍了荧屏——罗伊斯入镜了一只穿着白袜子架在茶几上的脚——发了INS，还被罗伊斯嘲笑说原来你是热衷PDA的那种人。

“我如果热衷PDA的话，会拍你而不是电影屏幕。”克罗斯说，“配字则是‘你看电影我看你’。”

罗伊斯咧了咧嘴说，好肉麻。

克罗斯耸了耸肩不否认，他也觉得好肉麻，不适合他。

然后，在电影进行到1/3的时候，克罗斯感觉到自己的肩膀一沉，摇滚歌手用行动宣告自己放弃搞懂这部片子云里雾里的剧情了，克罗斯偏过头发现罗伊斯的眼睛的确闭上了，但睫毛还在抖动，大概是没有困倦到睡着，只是无聊透了。

“马尔科？”克罗斯轻轻抬了抬肩膀，金色的脑袋动了动，把自己拱进克罗斯的怀抱中，发出毫无意义的闷哼，“困了？”

“一点点。”罗伊斯的发旋擦着克罗斯的下巴，挠得他有点痒痒的，“看不懂。”还附赠一个小小的哈欠。

“嗯，我第一次也看睡过去了。”克罗斯安慰道，把胳膊绕到罗伊斯后背，把他圈了起来，“要不要到房间去睡觉？”

“一小会儿。”罗伊斯往克罗斯那边挤了挤，彻底把脑袋枕在他肩上，“放完叫我，打游戏。”

克罗斯嗤笑一声，向后靠在沙发上让罗伊斯能枕得更舒服一点：“最近很累啊？”

没有得到回应，连含糊的哼声都没有，这回是睡着了。克罗斯下意识地低下头吻了吻罗伊斯的头顶，做完这个动作之后才觉得好像不太对劲。

有点太顺理成章又让人心满意足了。

—TBC—


	6. Chapter 6

@MarcoReusUpdate：20XX.XX.XX探班男友 非公开行程图片已删 [亲亲]

“我下一场是要和女主角谈恋爱。”克罗斯把罗伊斯按在自己拖车后面窄小的床上，一边说话一边吻着他的锁骨，“然后现在跟你在这儿乱搞，合适么？”

罗伊斯的双腿缠在克罗斯的腰上，脚踝蹭着他的尾椎，风扇吱呀吱呀地转也没能驱散车厢里的燥热。都是夏天的错。罗伊斯这么想着，收紧了搂着克罗斯脖颈的双臂：“……和即将闭关创作的男朋友亲热一下，算乱搞吗？”

“男朋友”这三个字从罗伊斯的嘴里说出来的太自然，克罗斯愣了一下，但他随即便将此抛之脑后了，因为罗伊斯说完这句话就推开他的肩膀，仰头咬住了他的嘴唇，克罗斯没有反抗的沉溺于其中。

“那或许不需要感到愧疚。”克罗斯吻着吻着，将手顺着罗伊斯的脊椎揉捏到了他的臀部，“但这让我怀疑，你每次找我就是为了做爱。”

“别这么说。”罗伊斯好像有点生气，夹紧了克罗斯的腰，“我只是想……如果能让你更高兴点就好了。”

或许只有最滥俗的电影台词才能形容克罗斯的心情了——我见到你就已经很高兴了，不需要做爱也不需要接吻，只需要见到你本人出现在眼前，讲笑话、唱歌甚至于迷迷糊糊地犯困，就能让整颗心脏被轻飘飘的云塞满了。

于是，克罗斯更加专注于亲吻罗伊斯，像是想要把这些话一股脑地通过热辣的吻传达给他似的。罗伊斯的手攀上克罗斯的胸口，他挑逗般地解开第一粒纽扣，眉梢发红，他说，你在拍戏的时候扣子都开到胃了，怎么回来了反而这么拘谨啊。

“我让你看看我拘不拘谨？”

“我错了。”

他们都很喜欢接吻这项亲密活动，尤其是发生在性爱之前的，一次又一次地触碰都仿佛火花带电，再贴得近一点就会着火。罗伊斯在被克罗斯脱下裤子之后，忽然不合时宜地庆幸起他跟皮什切克提议今天来探班而不是跟他还有乐队一起去公司开会，那也太无聊了。

“我要去探班。”罗伊斯当时和皮什切克宣布这件事的时候，经纪人眼皮也没抬，他说你看见摄像头就发抖还打算去人家片场，十几个摄像机，你还不吓死。

“可是我去看Toni又不是去看摄像机？”罗伊斯非常不明所以，皮什切克这下抬眼看他了，嘟囔着没想到你居然这么配合。

我是在配合吗？罗伊斯也不知道，他不是会反复剖析自己内心的那种人，这个绯闻运作到现在这个地步，自从克罗斯和他说不介意他以自己喜欢的方式相处以后，罗伊斯便遵循本心，他想和克罗斯聊天就点开了对话框，想给他听未发布的新歌就发了，想见他就见了，没有过多的想过他所做的这些对于整件公关事件是否有推动或者助力，或者说他好像已经把这件事抛开了。

他只是喜欢。

“走神了？”克罗斯捏了一下罗伊斯的耳垂，重新获得他的全部注意力，“想什么呢？”

“想你。”罗伊斯说，也没什么错。

克罗斯俯下身亲吻罗伊斯的小腹，衣物遮挡而格外白皙的皮肤，到他的膝盖，罗伊斯的脚踩在粗糙的毯子上，脚趾被细密的亲吻逗弄得蜷缩起来。然后，克罗斯的手探入到罗伊斯的双腿间，深入他的缝隙。不论多少次这样的动作，罗伊斯都会为此猛吸一口气，他眨眼，睫毛发抖，克罗斯吻上他的大腿内侧，下巴上冒出来的、不凑近难以发现的胡茬这下子变得不容忽视了。“痒。”罗伊斯轻声说，克罗斯在他的双腿间发出一声轻笑，得意的，让人心尖一颤。

罗伊斯被克罗斯翻过身，不等他调整好姿势就被一只冰凉湿漉漉的手指穿透，他不禁骂了一句脏话，也因此被克罗斯惩罚性的咬了一下肩头。

“脏话不好。”

“我他妈一个摇滚歌手还不许骂人了？”罗伊斯颤颤巍巍的屈起手臂让自己跪趴在窄小的床铺上，这个姿势让克罗斯的手指进入的更深了一些，“你他妈——”

“你知道你说脏话就很像——”克罗斯停顿了一下，像是装作思考措辞一样，但其实只是想多在罗伊斯突出的肩胛骨上逗留，他很瘦，双肩收起又展开的时候，背上仿佛落了一只蝴蝶，强劲而优美，“——炸毛的猫。”

“操。”罗伊斯握紧了拳头，克罗斯在他身后让他放松，但这不太容易，罗伊斯调整了几次呼吸，缓缓地进入佳境，然而克罗斯不给他喘息的时间，立刻又插进一根手指，没头没脑地肆虐着罗伊斯身体的内部。

在床上的罗伊斯让人很有成就感，他不吝啬于自己的声音和对克罗斯的需求，他会说想要近一点，也会转过头来讨要一个亲吻。克罗斯总能被他的反应弄得相当……膨胀，各个方面。

“唔嗯……”罗伊斯的手肘撑不住了，只好抬起来攥住铁艺的床头，“哈啊。”他感觉到克罗斯在他身后发出了笑声。自大狂。罗伊斯闷闷地想，报复似的夹紧了双腿绞紧了克罗斯的手指。

“放松，宝贝儿。”克罗斯笑道。

罗伊斯想要说点什么，然后一个音发出来的中途就变成了变调的呻吟，克罗斯抽出了自己的手指，然后迅速的将自己的阴茎插了进去，同时一只手搂住了罗伊斯的大腿根，固定住他，避免他下意识地逃掉，另一只手在罗伊斯的小腹和性器之间爱抚，很轻，有点敷衍，完全不够。

偶尔还是不想让Toni看出来自己是什么感觉。罗伊斯把脑袋埋在双臂间，忍着不把自己往前送，这样显得也太……好拿捏了。

克罗斯的进入总是缓慢地、有力的，罗伊斯咬紧牙关，攥着床头的手已经是徒劳，克罗斯稍微再用力一点，罗伊斯就会被带倒。

“还好？”克罗斯问，温柔地搂着罗伊斯的腰身，一连串蜻蜓点水似的吻落在他的脊背上。

罗伊斯发出一阵闷哼，克罗斯最开始的力道是柔软又沉钝的，让人在疼痛和愉悦之间游走，“或许还好。”罗伊斯吞咽了一下，“也许我们可以继续，然后——”

“然后？”克罗斯一定是恶意的顶弄了一下，罗伊斯的后半句话被噎了回去，他也不再想说了。操。他在心里骂道，这家伙。

内部被撑得紧绷的感觉并不好受，电流似的疼痛让罗伊斯的喘息越发粗重，快感就像脑海中忽明忽暗的光点一样确实存在又难以捕捉。克罗斯想让他放松点，手绕到他的身下轻轻揉搓着他的小腹，感觉到掌心下的肌肉随着自己的律动而收紧，克罗斯低下头在罗伊斯的颈肩上吮吸出一个红印，是他穿来的衬衫遮挡不住的位置。

罗伊斯终于放松了下来，他不自觉地向后靠区，更深的接纳了克罗斯的勃起，像永远弹跳的弹珠一样的快感取代了疼痛，一波一波的淹没了他，他们再次找准了节奏，罗伊斯感觉自己又要在克罗斯身下分崩离析了。

风扇好像停下来了，拖车里只有此起彼伏的喘息和淫靡甜蜜的呻吟。罗伊斯松开抓着床头的手，回身攥着克罗斯的小臂要一个吻，于是克罗斯便用力地吻他，掠夺他的氧气、侵占他的意识，霸道得像罗伊斯完全属于他似的。

他们在接吻中达到了顶点，克罗斯射在了罗伊斯的双腿间，而罗伊斯弄脏了他的毯子。克罗斯抽了两张纸巾胡乱给罗伊斯擦了两下，抱怨着片场没地方洗这么大的毯子，又要挨经纪人的骂。

“我很怀疑你是被骂还是和拉莫斯先生对骂。”罗伊斯还沉浸在高潮的余韵里，说话都轻飘飘的，躺在克罗斯的床上，动都懒得动，任由他拿湿纸巾给自己擦腿，“你可以——”他打了个哈欠，“给我。我拿回去给你洗，过两天给你送过来。”

克罗斯没说话，站起身把垃圾扔掉，拿着一支矿泉水走回来坐到床边，拧开了递到罗伊斯嘴边，等他咕咚咕咚的喝下小半瓶才说话：“如果你不嫌麻烦的话。”

“怎么会？”罗伊斯翻身面向克罗斯，抱住他的被子，现在有一点凉了，“乐意效劳。”

“你之后会亲自送回来吗？”克罗斯问，就着瓶子也灌了一大口，“我们会在这里停留两周左右。”

“当然。”罗伊斯又打了一个哈欠，克罗斯伸手揉了揉他的头发，“很高兴知道还有机会能见到你。”

“哦。”克罗斯应了一声，对此他也很高兴。

罗伊斯的午睡是被敲响的车窗吵醒的。克罗斯一直靠在他的旁边看剧本，见他没动静以为还在睡着，便出去和对方讲话了，几分钟回来看见罗伊斯坐起来揉眼睛有点惊讶。

“吵醒你了？”

“没。”罗伊斯说，“就该醒了。怎么了吗？”

“半个小时后开机。”克罗斯要开工了，言外之意没时间陪罗伊斯了。

“那我回去了。”罗伊斯也不黏人，主动说，“毯子我给你带走，你想吃什么喝什么跟我说，下次我过来给你带哦。”说着还挤了一下眼睛仿佛在暗示他可以偷渡来一些被经纪人列入禁止名单的东西。

比如某些高热量零食之类的。

克罗斯笑着摇摇头：“你想带冰激凌过来吃随你。”

“懂我。你们这里太热了。”罗伊斯揪着领子扇了扇风，“条件太艰苦了——好心疼我家宝宝哦——”后半句在学粉丝说话，克罗斯得承认，他看到那些小姑娘们在网络上这么说心如止水甚至觉得有一丝可爱，然而从罗伊斯嘴里说出来只感觉到……十分的丢人。

“还好吧。”克罗斯故作镇定，“你先心疼心疼你自己吧——我家小宝的新专辑什么时候Soon出来啊，等得爸爸头秃。”人称代词还换了，堵死了罗伊斯反击的出路。

克罗斯看着罗伊斯脸都绿了，不知道是因为刚才那句话的哪个部份。

“咱俩打个商量。”罗伊斯把克罗斯的毯子叠好，脏了的那一面藏在里面，抱在怀里，“不要学对方粉丝说话了好吗？这有点太刺激了。”

“好的。”克罗斯答应的很顺畅。

罗伊斯收拾好东西，抱着克罗斯的毯子就准备走了，没让他送，停车场挺远的，一来一回，克罗斯太麻烦了，所以即便还是挺想再多待一会儿的也拒绝了克罗斯陪他走到停车场，只在拖车道别。

“结果你还真不客气。”罗伊斯站在台阶下面，仰头看着克罗斯站在拖车门边上。

“这儿能吹到风扇。”克罗斯说，“外面太热了。”

“行了行了，回去吧你。”罗伊斯佯装烦躁摆手让他回去，结果被克罗斯抓到手腕，他一步跨下来，拉近了罗伊斯碰了一下嘴唇。

罗伊斯眨了眨眼。

“有人在拍。”克罗斯解释道。

“哦。”罗伊斯皱了一下鼻子，“哦——那我，回去了。”

克罗斯亲了一下罗伊斯的额头：“下次见。”

等罗伊斯走远了，被成群结队的工作人员遮挡住背影，克罗斯才回到拖车里。只有风扇在呼啦啦得发出噪声，但车厢里还是很热，他喝完了那支水，觉得自己的应变能力真是烂透了。

什么有人在拍，片场里面鬼才能拍得到。

—TBC—


	7. Chapter 7

@JadonSacnho：感谢有人带点心来探监！[图片]

气氛不算融洽。

皮什切克左看看装作满不在乎地躺在沙发上玩儿手机的罗伊斯，右看看在隔音室里一边生闷气一边拨弄琴弦的桑乔，叹了口气，推了一把罗伊斯百无聊赖的大腿：“你跟他置什么气呢。”

“我没跟他置气。”罗伊斯说，“他有主意，不想弹这个不想弹那个，爱干嘛干嘛我管不了了。”说着，翻了个身背对着皮什切克继续发短信，打定主意不去安慰年轻吉他手的心情，也不帮衬经纪人的工作了，不管就是不管。

皮什切克很想抬脚踢着罗伊斯的屁股让他去处理乐队关系，但他们家主唱看着挺好说话的实际上脾气太硬，小家伙儿要是能服个软立刻就又小心肝小宝贝了，问题在于——皮什切克看向玻璃墙另一边的桑乔，经过海绵墙面的过滤的声音都过于嘈杂，估计小孩儿泄愤还得弄断几根弦，没办法，只好问在一边蠢蠢欲动为此情此景奏乐的维特塞尔，罗曼哪儿去了？他说话俩人都听。

“一看吵起来了就溜了。”维特塞尔淡定地说，“现在应该在健身房举铁。”

以及更新社交软件，好吧。皮什切克开始头疼了，专辑制作还没有进入正轨就已经这样了，过几个月到核心问题还指不定得什么样子呢，三十岁的和二十岁的在专业领域上面的德行一个样，谁也不让。

“别担心。”维特塞尔宽慰道，“他们俩总有一个人会先认怂的。”

“我怕这一下子就三个月出去了。”皮什切克扬了扬下巴指了一下罗伊斯，“属乌龟的，有耐心得很。”

“说谁乌龟呢！”罗伊斯从沙发上坐起来，头发被折腾得乱糟糟的，拿手随便摆弄了一下，“我下楼一趟。”

“干嘛去？”皮什切克问道，真生气了？得出去散心了？

“接人。”罗伊斯走到门口把室内鞋换掉。

“谁？朱利安过来了？”皮什切克记得半个小时之前魏格尔还在办公室里给他发文件呢。

罗伊斯支吾了一下：“托尼，他顺路过来送点吃的喝的。”

皮什切克想要说点什么，看着罗伊斯眨巴着眼睛站在门口只是张了张口，摆了一下手让他下去了。

“他俩真甜。”等罗伊斯离开了房间，维特塞尔说，“我一直以为马尔科是单身呢，没想到早就有这么个男朋友了，保密工作做得还挺好，出乎意料。”

我能说什么？皮什切克咳嗽了一声：“是啊，我也没想到。”

只不过，皮什切克是没想到这俩人还挺入戏。

“你来的还挺快。”罗伊斯没想到在门厅看见了克罗斯，影帝先生衣着朴素，T恤和卡其短裤，背了个双肩包，黑超遮住了最标志性的部位，就算这样居然没被逮到，罗伊斯还是觉得不可思议，这样扔到大街上也是很有回头率的吧，托尼也真是大胆，“门卫居然让你进来了？我们这里管理超严格的，帅哥就是有特权？”

“可能吧。”克罗斯敷衍道，不是故意的，罗伊斯有时候瞎念叨也不需要什么实质性的回复，他还是说正事，把手上的购物袋打开，“我不知道你说的那种什么什么司康饼，就每种口味都买了一个。”

“嗯嗯，可以。”罗伊斯看都没看，拽着克罗斯的胳膊往电梯间走，“来都来了，上去待会儿吧。”

“不打扰你们工作吗？”克罗斯问。

“不打扰不打扰。”罗伊斯否认道，“我们……总之，没在工作。”

克罗斯笑着拿肩膀去碰了碰罗伊斯的肩膀：“跟小吉他手闹别扭？”

“才没有。”罗伊斯撇了撇嘴，“正常交流。”

“正常交流你让我买那么多英国零食。”克罗斯挠了挠罗伊斯的腰间，逗他痒，被罗伊斯故作生气地推开，“他比你小几岁啊？十岁？那不就是个小朋友，你个大朋友哄哄人家。”

“你跟谁一头的啊你。”罗伊斯没好气地说，“你不是我……男朋友么……”名词说的有点心虚，咬字飘忽，克罗斯也不在意，他点点头，说，是是是，跟你一头的，这不帮你出主意呢么。

到了罗伊斯他们的录音室，一进门就收获了维特塞尔的钢琴欢迎。

“队长家属，你好！”布尔基不知道什么时候回来了，估计是维特塞尔给他发消息回来看八卦。

克罗斯和鼓手握了握手，还挺不见外：“太客气了，叫我托尼就好。”然后把手上的袋子放到桌子上，“我买了点小零食，你们休息的时候可以吃一吃，还有饮料。”

罗伊斯探身过去翻，找到一听可乐，克罗斯余光瞥见了，毫不犹豫地从他手里抽走：“啊，这不是你的。”回身从双肩包里拿出一个保温杯塞到罗伊斯手里，“这是你的。”

“大热天的……”罗伊斯打开盖子，被一股古怪的气味熏了一跟头，“这什么啊？”

“保护嗓子的。”克罗斯认真地说，“我比对了各种配方，觉得这个比较靠谱。”

罗伊斯试探性的凑过去又闻了闻，然后立刻嫌弃地拿开，整张脸都皱在了一起，像漂浮在保温杯上面的茶叶：“我觉得不太可以，你根本不是德国人吧？你一定有英国血统吧？这什么玩意儿……”

“说到英国……”克罗斯说，“我记得你们还有一个英国的吉他手，对吗？”

“啊对对，没错。”维特塞尔吃着小蛋糕指了指隔音室，桑乔在里面调弦，“跟你男朋友闹脾气呢，不用管他。”

克罗斯的小腿碰了一下罗伊斯的小腿，得到还在和那瓶不明物质作斗争的家伙的一个白眼：“不用管他。”他一字一句地说，还是好生气的样子。

维特塞尔耸了耸肩表示无奈，克罗斯嘱咐罗伊斯一定要喝之后转身走向那间隔音室，罗伊斯在他身后又重复了一遍不用管他。

“打个招呼。”克罗斯回答说，过去敲了敲门，桑乔在里面满不乐意地说了一句请进，克罗斯也没进去，只是推开了门靠着门边说，“你好，我是马尔科的男朋友。”

“我知道。”桑乔扫了一下弦，还插着电的吉他发出巨大的声响，“有什么事吗？”

“我来看看马尔科，问他有什么想吃的，他说给杰登带点点心。”克罗斯说，“所以我买了些司康饼，要过来尝试一下吗？”

和罗伊斯闹别扭不好给别人脸色看，尤其还是罗伊斯的男朋友，要不然这搞得太尴尬了，毕竟谁也不是你妈谁也不是你爸，桑乔板着脸点了点头，摘下吉他跟着克罗斯出去了。

布尔基和维特塞尔很有眼色地拉着桑乔品尝点心，克罗斯走回到罗伊斯身边，拉一下他垂在身侧的小指。

干嘛。罗伊斯用口型问他。

克罗斯朝桑乔的方向抛了一个眼神。

说起来真是让罗伊斯有些困惑，克罗斯完全没有任何必要做这些，他不需要调和罗伊斯和自己乐队成员的关系，哪怕只是多买几个特别的点心——这也无所谓，本来克罗斯就是打算过来看看罗伊斯的——或者打个招呼，让气氛和谐一点，但克罗斯完全不需要的，他没有责任也没有义务。

不过罗伊斯也不会再问克罗斯为什么做这些了，因为他总会给出一样的答案，想要你开心一点，别不高兴——换成是他自己，从这个角度来看，罗伊斯也的确会做出相同的事情，只是……罗伊斯有点想不通，他们希望彼此高兴的心情是真的一样的吗？

“好了，这么大人了，脾气闹一会儿就行了。”克罗斯靠到他的耳边说，外人看起来就像是小情侣之间的亲昵，“别生气了，嗯？”

罗伊斯抿了抿嘴唇，好吧，也是很没必要，于是他伸出手，把杯子递给桑乔：“喏，杰登，保护嗓子的——”

“那我是给你煮的！”

“这么难喝我可怎么喝？”

桑乔接过来尝了一下：“还行啊？”

“英国人闭嘴！”罗伊斯说，得到小男孩儿的炸毛。

“你不要再黑我了马尔科！真的不难喝！”

“就是不难喝。”克罗斯帮腔，拿纸杯倒了一点往罗伊斯嘴边递，逼得罗伊斯两只手捂着嘴誓死不从，“我煮的我能不知道什么味道？就是闻起来不太好，实际上还不错啦——”

维特塞尔吃完了小蛋糕掸了掸手，对布尔基说：“我以为克罗斯是那种很……德国的德国人。”

布尔基点点头：“我也这么以为。”

“这样看起来，他俩是一样的。”维特塞尔看着“尝一下”、“我就不喝”这样无聊对话都能说五六个来回的两个德国人，“还是说德国人维持人设时间长了其实内心还是很幼稚的。”

“或许，这就是恋爱吧。”布尔基一脸憧憬的说，“恋爱使人幼稚。”

“那我刚才应该弹梦中的婚礼。”维特塞尔有点后悔。

“看这样子，以后还会有机会见到他来玩的。”布尔基说，“也许，过几年的婚礼上会让你帮忙弹琴。”

“不让我弹马尔科还想让谁弹？”维特塞尔说。

旁听了整段对话的皮什切克有句话不知当讲不当讲，心情复杂地看着终于被说服的罗伊斯苦着脸就着克罗斯的手喝下去小半杯，然后掐着脖子往克罗斯怀里倒作势要噎死了的场景，觉得他得和拉莫斯谈谈。

男朋友也看了，茶也喝了，点心也吃了，主唱和吉他手为期两个小时的吵架也和好了，克罗斯觉得自己任务完成可以走了。

“这就走啦？我们一会儿录音还说给你秀一下呢。”罗伊斯有点遗憾，起身要送克罗斯下楼。

“别送了，你忙你的吧。”克罗斯说是这么说，罗伊斯是肯定不会照办的，怎么也得送到门口去。

“真要走啊？”罗伊斯拉了拉克罗斯的袖子，“多留十分钟你能成为全世界第一个听到我们单曲的男人。”

“没关系，我可以和世界一起等。”克罗斯说，“我不太喜欢全世界只有我自己知道你有多好的感觉。”

“哎呀，不想听还找这么多听起来让人脸红的理由……”罗伊斯推了推克罗斯的肩膀把他推出门，“走吧走吧，你就和全世界一起焦灼的等着吧，求我给你唱都不唱了。”

“真的？”克罗斯不信，转过头去看罗伊斯。

“……真的真的。”罗伊斯坚持道，“绝对不可能了，过期不候。”

“那太可惜了。”克罗斯笑道，凑过去亲了一下罗伊斯的嘴角，“我走了。”

罗伊斯点了一下头，说完再见目送克罗斯下了楼才关上门转过身，偷看的维特塞尔、布尔基和桑乔立刻别过头装模做样地干自己的事情，皮什切克抱着胳膊挑眉看着他。

……咦？罗伊斯忽然意识到什么摸了摸自己的嘴角，皮什切克歪了一下脑袋，德国人眨了眨眼，这……什么情况？

手机这时候震了一下，罗伊斯立刻掏了出来躲避皮什切克的视线，是克罗斯的短信，他说刚才不是故意的。

你还不如不解释呢。罗伊斯心烦意乱地回复了克罗斯一堆emoji，到底什么意思他也不知道够克罗斯琢磨一阵的了。要是故意的不就好说了，不是故意的……那是怎么回事啊。

-


	8. Chapter 8

@Toni_Kr8s：Vacation✈🌴

罗伊斯从缠绵的午睡中醒来，觉得浑身上下都在疼，他把这归结于旅游的并发症还有——罗伊斯低头看了一眼克罗斯搭在自己腰间的胳膊——还有“和男朋友在酒店独处的结果”，虽然这个“男朋友”和世俗意义上的伴侣不太一样，但是导致的最终后果没什么区别。罗伊斯小心翼翼地伸展了一下腰部，克罗斯的额头抵着自己的后背睡得正香，呼吸均匀温热，似乎一时半会儿还醒不过来。究其原因，搞成这个样子还是要怪自己。

一周前，克罗斯在短信中说他完成了补拍，彻底杀青了，现在无事可做。罗伊斯翻了翻自己的日程表，想也没想的回复道：“要不要一起出去度假？”欲盖弥彰地表示他不介意有狗仔来拍摄，克罗斯那边停顿了一下才说好，但是不要通知任何狗仔。

“我不喜欢度假的时候有别人来打扰。”克罗斯说，“尤其是和你出去的时候。”

“哦。”罗伊斯举着电话皱了皱鼻子，忽略掉心中浮现出的奇怪的感觉，回复说让克罗斯舒舒服服地享受假期就好了，什么都不需要考虑，“都交给我就好啦。”他是这么说的。

得到了克罗斯的首肯，罗伊斯便开始准备，订机票订酒店订餐厅，找相熟的朋友约私人沙滩，一气呵成，都安排好了以后才通知皮什切克他要出去玩，经纪人欲言又止，只说那你们玩儿得开心。

“还有还有，不要狗仔。”罗伊斯叮嘱道，“我们偷偷地去。”

好。皮什切克说，你们小情侣自己去玩。

克罗斯有一颗强烈的责任心，真要他当甩手掌柜的也是为难他，不说事无巨细面面俱到，也还是要找点事情来做的，于是等到真的出发那天，罗伊斯发现他又充当了那个会在机场里迷路的“傻子”。

“不是‘充当’。”克罗斯听着罗伊斯嘀嘀咕咕地抱怨觉得好笑，“你就是。”惹得罗伊斯拿头顶他的肩膀宣泄不满。克罗斯这么说不是无缘无故的，他一半是为了打发时间一半是出于对罗伊斯的好奇有在网络上搜索关于他的视频来看，其中好评最多的是乐队的巡演纪录片，就有这样的情节，比经纪人还操心的乐队主唱在出发前挨个点人，谁来了谁没来，东西都带好了吗，甚至扒开吉他手的随身背包查看确认小孩拿好了身份证件，看起来是十足靠谱的人，结果就在洗手间一进一出之后迷了路，手机不听，还得工作人员满机场找。

顺带一提，还是鼓手先生去找了机场广播——“伍迪小朋友请听到广播后前往咨询台，你的罗曼爸爸在这里等候”——克罗斯甚至有截下来这段当手机铃声的打算，但鉴于罗伊斯的小脾气还是作罢。

罗伊斯被克罗斯说得心虚，凶巴巴地威胁他那你可要盯好我别弄丢了。

“嗯，我眼神不错的。”克罗斯保证道，伸手捞住罗伊斯的手指头攥在手心，“跑不丢。”

大件的行李办托运，罗伊斯看着他大号的箱子被安检机吞掉，眨了眨眼叹了口气，克罗斯侧过头问他怎么了。

“我一直有一个梦想。”罗伊斯说的很认真，克罗斯打起了精神，“就那个行李箱，那么大，我一直想坐在上面，然后让人推一把看看能漂移多远。”

克罗斯忽然觉得全神贯注听罗伊斯说话的自己像个傻子，拍了拍罗伊斯的肩膀：“少跟你们的小吉他手玩儿。”

“他都十九了！”

“你也知道十九岁的人都不会干出这种事。”

罗伊斯顿了一下，半天没想出来反驳地话，只好耍赖说你就没有想做的非常不符合年龄的事情吗？

克罗斯歪着头想了想：“你这么说，倒是也有。”

“说来听听？”罗伊斯来了兴致，克罗斯总是四平八稳的模样，他还真想看看这人幼稚起来是个什么样子。

克罗斯转过头盯着罗伊斯，目不转睛，罗伊斯有点发慌，小声说你要干什么啊？

“你知道只有小学生还是特别傻的小学生才会去揪喜欢的人的辫子。”克罗斯说，“但我一直特别想揉你的头发，尤其是抹好发胶的时候。”

“想都别想。”罗伊斯往外跳了一步，用胳膊比了一个叉，“早上和晚上没有造型的时候给你摸，现在不行，绝对不行！你知道我吹这个发型吹了多久吗！”

克罗斯看着他笑得眉眼弯弯，眼看着后面有快要迟到登机的人没头没脑地冲过来，伸手搂了一把罗伊斯的腰把他带回自己身边：“看着点人。”

罗伊斯不知道是对这个动作毫无感觉还是故意地避开这个话题，还在强调他的头发不可以碰，“我在飞机上睡着了也不行。”罗伊斯说，“就算是你也不可以。”

上了飞机，罗伊斯和克罗斯分别被要了两次签名，没有人要求合影，倒是挺贴心的。刚坐稳系好安全带，克罗斯摸出手机准备开飞行模式就被拉莫斯的短信轰炸了。

“我觉得卢卡什·皮什切克是在养儿子。”——这是第一条。

“他给我发了这玩意儿要转告你。”——这是第二条。

第三条是转发的，注意事项，特别长，最后“劳烦尤利安照顾了”可见这位经纪人也不是太走心，一个模板走天下，轮到克罗斯这儿连名字都懒得改。大概扫了一眼得有十来个要点，包括但不限于马尔科睡觉爱蹬被子空调不要打太低。

“你睡觉喜欢踹被子？”克罗斯转过头，罗伊斯正在选择iPad里缓存的电影，头也不回地说不知道诶，但是他们都说要是一个房间睡的话得给我捡被子。

“你不也应该很清楚嘛？”反问说出口，罗伊斯才发觉有点奇怪，耳朵尖立刻红了，咳嗽一声转移了话题，问克罗斯要不要看指环王。

“你想看什么都行。”克罗斯顺势接话，不想让罗伊斯难堪，拉莫斯又发来了一条短信，他说：“为了让你显得有排面一点，我直接给罗伊斯发了短信。”

“你说了什么？”克罗斯如临大敌，拉莫斯的行为方式在靠谱和不靠谱之间来回波动，让人琢磨不准，他不太想让经纪人跟罗伊斯说什么奇怪的话，转过身拉了拉罗伊斯的袖子，问，“塞尔吉奥给你发了信息？”

“嗯？我收起来了，看一眼。”罗伊斯从口袋里拿出手机，果然有一条新信息，拉莫斯的——“让托尼少喝酒，over。”

“……”克罗斯不想说话。

“我看你经纪人是被你搞怕了。”罗伊斯笑出声，用胳膊肘去碰克罗斯，“你说说，除了我，你喝多了还干了什么奇怪的事情了？让他这么紧张你喝酒？”

“有一个你就足够了。”克罗斯说，“人生大事还不够他慌的吗？”

罗伊斯被克罗斯一个“人生大事”又搞懵了，撇着嘴拿手指头戳了一下克罗斯的脸颊：“又瞎说。”

“开玩笑的。”克罗斯攥住罗伊斯作祟的手指头，没收作案工具。

选定的度假地点是海滩城市，罗伊斯找了朋友租了私人沙滩——“保证方圆两公里之内只有咱俩！”拍着胸脯担保，克罗斯屈起手指刮了一下罗伊斯的鼻梁，他自己心里清楚为什么不想要狗仔来拍，为什么想和罗伊斯清清静静地度个假期，倒是不太知道罗伊斯是怎么想的，只是因为自己说了想要清净还是也有些别的原因呢？如果是平常的一些人一些事，克罗斯就直接问了，落到罗伊斯身上，他反而想要再等等，怎样的开始和怎样的考量都不重要，现在有这样的机会，就不要让其他让人迟疑的东西来打扰了。

“我开行李箱，你帮我发个状态。”克罗斯把手机丢给罗伊斯。

罗伊斯手忙脚乱地接住了：“这么着急？”

“早营业早完事，之后就不惦记着了。”克罗斯把防晒霜翻出来摆在床上，直起身想起手机的密码锁，越过身去给罗伊斯按开了，又赶在他抽走手机摆弄之前，抓着他的手指头给录入了指纹，“省事。”

“你也不怕我卖了你的短信。”罗伊斯嘴上说着只是点开了摄像头，“影帝托尼·克罗斯私人信息大曝光！”

“我最近聊得最多的人是你。”克罗斯坦然地说，“你想想咱俩都在聊什么，你不怕曝光的话，我也不怕。”

罗伊斯哼了一声，捧着克罗斯的手机跑去阳台照风景，给他发ins营业了。

克罗斯社交软件的风格和罗伊斯还是有一点相似的，不怎么发多余的东西，进组了杀青了电影宣传慈善基金也就这些，配字也很简单，没有那么多花里胡哨的东西，罗伊斯想要模仿他的口气发一条也不难，“Vacation。”罗伊斯打上这个单词，想了想加了一个飞机和棕榈树的emoji，度假嘛，要轻松愉快一点，发完了就把手机还给了克罗斯，去摆弄他的防晒霜了。

罗伊斯不知道的是就他添加的那两个表情引发了多么热烈的讨论，坐在另一个国家办公室里刷社交软件的皮什切克看着那些猜测觉得这些网友可真不可思议。

收拾完东西，克罗斯把急着去晒太阳的罗伊斯拽回来涂防晒霜。

“回头晒伤了，你经纪人肯定暗地里说我。”克罗斯粗暴地把罗伊斯的后背喷满了，开始揉搓，“还有你化妆师，纪录片里他用了整整三分钟抱怨你度假回来整个人红得像个西红柿。”

“可是我又晒不黑。”罗伊斯也知道晒伤有多疼，乖乖自己抹脸，“你不知道罗曼有一次黑了两个度，不知道哪个策划突发奇想说让我们统一一下色号，拉着我去晒太阳，三天我又白回来了。”

换了别人听这个抱怨得气坏了，但是克罗斯表达了充分的理解，角色需要他也尝试过去晒黑，最后他的努力感动了化妆师，泪眼汪汪地决定给他打粉底。

“而且我跟我们混音师打赌了。”罗伊斯说，“看我俩谁先晒成健康的小麦色谁就赢了！”

“赌注是什么？”

“没有赌注。”罗伊斯笑道，“毕竟我真的晒不黑，那小孩也根本不会出门。”

想要晒成小麦色的宏图大业因为一场突如其来的暴雨夭折了，两个人湿淋淋地跑回酒店，狼狈不堪，克罗斯指着罗伊斯塌下去的发型笑了半天，被罗伊斯没好气地赶去洗澡，没拿衣服没拿毛巾，罗伊斯只好递过去，然后事情就朝着难以收拾的方向奔去了。

罗伊斯泡在浴缸里连手指头都懒得动，克罗斯贴心地把人捞出来擦干净抱回床上，两个人在床上交换了几次没有营养的拌嘴，一个压一个地睡着了。

再醒过来就是两半小时后的现在了。罗伊斯动了一下把克罗斯弄醒了，他下意识地收紧了一下胳膊，迷迷糊糊地在罗伊斯的后背上蹭了一下才松开怀抱。

“托尼？”

“……嗯？”

“没事。”

克罗斯翻过身仰面躺在床上，眼睛还没完全睁开，伸手揉了揉罗伊斯蓬松的头发，没有得到反抗，开心。

“雨停了。”克罗斯刚睡醒，说话还带着粘腻的鼻音。

“嗯，想出去找东西吃吗？”罗伊斯问道。

“你饿吗？我还不太饿。”克罗斯打了个哈欠，好像还没睡够。

罗伊斯点了点头，裹了裹被子，闷声说，我给你唱首歌吧。

“新单吗？”

“不是。”罗伊斯往克罗斯身边靠了靠，他哼了两句短暂的前奏，然后清唱道All I want is to stay at this moment。

-


	9. Chapter 9

@JadonSancho：被某些家属吐槽是小屁孩儿写给暗恋对象的，问题是我没有暗恋对象啊！[音乐链接]

度假赶上了好时候。克罗斯和罗伊斯终于在太阳落山之前下定决心从舒适的酒店房间里钻出来觅食的时候才真正意识到这次度假选定的时间有多合适——不年不节，闲散游客不多，不必担心没有伪装走在街上被来自世界各地的年轻男女认出来，但又恰巧碰上了当地的特色庆典。

“大家会到镇上的广场唱歌跳舞，还有本地小吃。”酒店前台小姑娘跟他们介绍说，还递上了制作简朴的宣传单，粗糙的装饰线条和浮夸的字体，十分地方风味，“还有一些情侣游戏可以参与。”说着，小姑娘意有所指地挤了挤眼睛。

克罗斯和罗伊斯笑了笑，说好，我们会看看的。

他们原本也是要到镇上去的。罗伊斯在推特上查找攻略的时候找到了一家餐厅，算得上这个地方的网红店，但凡要来过的游客必须打卡，不接受预约，能不能吃上还要看运气。“至少我们今晚不会饿肚子。”罗伊斯把那张宣传单翻过来翻过去地看了好几遍再塞到克罗斯手里，“你觉得呢？”

“我都行。”克罗斯的回答不出意料。

为了掩人耳目，入住的酒店比较偏僻，到镇上得花点时间坐巴士。敞着花衬衫卷着大短裤，踩着一双草编鞋的司机在驾驶座大呼小叫，催促着赶紧上车。罗伊斯靠窗，克罗斯靠过道，自然形成的谁也没约定好，下次可能就反过来，也可能不会。

在车上打发时间的方式很有限，克罗斯像是没睡够，脑袋往后一靠闭目养神，让罗伊斯因为一路走过来看见的新奇的异域风情冒出来的闲聊憋了回去，只得掏出手机继续当低头族，乐队的群组被99+的消息塞满了，罗伊斯点进去，是桑乔在这个假期里写了一小段曲子，大概是亢奋发到了群里圈了罗伊斯让他来看，布尔基和维特塞尔数落孩子没有眼力见儿，男孩儿用各种各样的表情包回击，就这么一个没营养的话题进行了快要一个小时。

“你们好无聊。”罗伊斯故作高冷地回复道，“该干嘛干嘛去，震得慌。”

“快去听！”桑乔眼疾手快逮住他，“以及，你屏蔽了这个群我知道的！我发两百个表情包你都不会知道。”

罗伊斯回敬以两百个表情包，然后点开音频文件，摸了摸口袋意识到自己出来的时候忘了穿外套，耳机在外套里。动作稍微大了点弄醒了克罗斯，他活动了一下脖子，用还有点倦怠的声音问怎么了。

“吵醒你了？”罗伊斯答非所问，克罗斯摇摇头，“我没带耳机，小孩吵着要让我给评价。”没头没尾的解释，克罗斯大抵是没听懂，但不妨碍他从口袋里掏出Air Drop，罗伊斯打开蓝牙调出设备，“第一个。”克罗斯瞥了一眼，设备名就是出场序列号，没有改成花花绿绿的名字，比他本人无趣多了，“密码是123456。”

“你在某些方面真的很难给人惊喜。”罗伊斯默默输入了密码，连接上了。

“这种一般只给自己看的东西要什么惊喜？”克罗斯反问道。

“我就改成了‘Woody’s iPhone’。”罗伊斯说，“每一个蹭热点的都说我可爱。”

“这算不上什么惊喜，马尔科。”克罗斯把一只耳机塞到罗伊斯的左耳朵里，罗伊斯愣了一下，嘴唇动了动没想到反驳的话，只好拿过他递过来的另一只耳机塞进克罗斯耳朵里，有些不成调的扫弦进入到脑海里，紧接着是轻快的弹奏。

两分半不到的音频很快就结束了，罗伊斯用肩膀碰了碰克罗斯，无声的问他怎么样。

“……”克罗斯对音乐的评价水平很贫瘠，只有好听和不好听，但他也知道这种主观的评价实在没有什么用处，于是他坦诚道，我不懂。

“别那么紧张，随便说说。”罗伊斯退出播放器回到聊天界面，完全不避讳克罗斯，甚至可以说允许他看到自己的手机屏幕，先发了一堆意味不明的emoji，克罗斯怀疑这人压根儿没看选择栏，“喜欢不喜欢，快了还是慢了，想到了什么还是什么都没想到，都可以。”

“像十来岁站在女生宿舍楼下会唱的歌。”克罗斯说。

罗伊斯笑了出来，他刚打了一堆克罗斯看不懂的专业术语发出去，抬起头，一脸八卦的看着克罗斯：“这么有体会？干过？”

“没有。”克罗斯说，“但我哥们儿表白我去围观过。”

“然后呢？”

“花盆差点砸我头上。”克罗斯现在想起来还有点心有余悸，这是他此生第一次也是最后一次给朋友加油鼓劲了，“你呢？会到女生宿舍楼下弹吉他吗？”

“不会，我更喜欢把足球踢飞让路过的女孩子捡回来。”罗伊斯笑眯眯地说完又继续编辑信息了，这次他说：托尼觉得你是在暗恋对象楼下唱歌。

“我觉得我的重点是十来岁。”

“杰登就是十来岁。”罗伊斯在群组里爆发出“队长你又秀恩爱”的刷屏之前果断推出软件，收起手机。

“你真的在喜欢的人路过的时候踢飞足球吗？”

“不会。”罗伊斯笑了，他没想到克罗斯会在意这个，“和你差不多，是我朋友喜欢的女生，我准头比较好，能砸到女孩子面前而不是她们的头上。”

“也许我们回去可以约着踢球。”克罗斯提议道，“总是FIFA还是不够过瘾。”

“好啊。”罗伊斯答应了，“回去再找机会去玩。”

当真是旅游淡季。网红餐厅在饭点也没有推特上所描述的那种盛况，但人也不少，克罗斯和罗伊斯两个人被安排到角落里，只有一张四四方方的小餐桌。

“这种时候就好恨不能刷脸。”罗伊斯说。它们两个一米八朝上身材比例优越的男人挤在一起，四条长腿在餐桌下面打架，原本只是不小心碰到，然后变成了幼稚鬼的挑衅游戏，在遭受了点单人员的白眼之后才消停下来。

“你就庆幸不能刷脸吧。”克罗斯在服务员离开去下单的时候低声说，“就你刚才那耍赖的样子，几千万粉都不够掉的。”

“说的好像你没踩我——别动，再动我踢你鞋了啊？”眼看着又要开始新的一轮大战，罗伊斯决定誓死捍卫自己的成熟大人的尊严——说到底还是年长对面一岁，要做做样子嘛，克罗斯撩了两下发现真打算把高冷形象维持到底了也没继续战斗，转而感慨双子座真是不得了。

特色菜名不虚传，就是口味太重，辛辣咸香，连叫了三四次添水才勉强把那一股香辛料的味道从嘴巴里冲淡，全部咽到胃里，避免一说话就是一连串儿的火苗。罗伊斯惦记着庆典的小吃，没敢大肆扫荡，克罗斯就连度假都坚持着职业操守，摄入维持生存的卡路里解了馋就放下餐具，所以两个人居然还剩下两个打包盒的分量，罗伊斯盘算着明天又可以在酒店睡一天了。

“我一直以为你们乐队工作很弹性的。”克罗斯从服务员手里接过装着饭盒的纸袋，听着罗伊斯对十二个小时睡眠的向往发出疑问，“居然也睡不够吗？”

“你要知道灵感都是半夜找上门的。”罗伊斯解释说，“不是发专周期还好，一进入周期一年三百六十五天有三百天在巡演，这个国家那个国家，倒时差都够够的了。”

“那应该多拖你出来度假。”克罗斯想了想说，“反正你在家也是打游戏打到昏天黑地不睡觉——别这个表情，你经纪人告诉我的。”

“叛徒！”罗伊斯愤恨地想，“我要问拉莫斯你的糗事。”

“你问吧，他过得比我都糊涂。”克罗斯耸了耸肩，拉莫斯可不负责他的日常生活，或者说他要让拉莫斯安排日常起居那是他疯了。

手机导航告诉他们，从网红店到举行庆典的广场只需要步行十分钟，没什么分歧和犹豫就直接去了，罗伊斯经验不足选了用时最短的路，也就意味着他们远离了平坦的大路，拐进了崎岖的小道上，天已经有点黑了，凹凸不平的路面走起来有点艰难，克罗斯没什么迟疑就伸出手——牵着，罗伊斯眨了一下眼，握住了克罗斯的手指，在他开口嘲笑自己投机取巧失败的时候发出拉长声调的动静。

出了那条小道，路面平了，罗伊斯花了三秒钟来犹豫自己要不要松手，然而克罗斯没有给他这个选择，他收紧了指头彻底把罗伊斯的手包在了手心里，“走吧。”他说，“是不是快到了？”

“啊。”罗伊斯应了一声，“再往前走一段，拐过弯就是了——那里好亮。”

于是他们便牵起了手。

庆典上的人很多，仿佛整个镇子上的人都来凑热闹了，怕走丢，两个人更是谁也不肯松手了。

克罗斯对人多的地方敬谢不敏，罗伊斯可能是工作中见过太多这样人挤人的场面，看着每个摊位前的长龙，兴致立刻减半，逛了几家，已经彻底没了兴趣，冲着小吃来的变成以呼吸新鲜空气为目的的散步。

走过了人声鼎沸的美食区域，就是相对比较冷清的进行娱乐活动的地方，克罗斯猜测是游客不多，本地人又都知道是骗人的把戏——占卜，说真的，游客有会上当的吗？

好吧，真的有。比如自己牵着的这个。克罗斯看着罗伊斯兴致勃勃的样子，再三犹豫还是开口了：“你知道这是假的吧？”

“知道啊！”罗伊斯奇怪的回答说，“就是因为是假的才要算来玩玩嘛，是真的就不玩了。”

又是自成一派的罗伊斯式逻辑。克罗斯哑口无言，被拖去那个故弄玄虚的摊位，还是个算姻缘的，你好歹找个算事业的啊。克罗斯眼看着罗伊斯大方的交了一张钞票然后指了指他。

“要不是你，我真的甩手走人了。”克罗斯没好气地说，罗伊斯晃了晃他的胳膊，很敷衍的哄了哄他。

巫师还是神婆或者什么都不是的老妇人拿着一个金属物件儿在克罗斯眼前晃了晃，然后念叨了一堆有的没的，最后说了一句话，对着克罗斯点了点头，旁边充当翻译的女孩儿操着浓重的口音说，奶奶说，你的爱情有些坎坷，但你喜欢的人也喜欢你。

克罗斯冷笑一声，罗伊斯拉了拉他的手，小声说，你喜欢的人也喜欢你噢。

“她还说情路坎坷呢。”

“你不是说这玩意儿是假的吗？”

……跟罗伊斯较这个劲是毫无意义的。克罗斯决定放过他也放过自己，礼节性的谢过对方拉着罗伊斯走了，无视他的抗议。

“我还没玩呢！”

“回酒店我给你玩。”

“你会吗？”

“抽中大王是桃花运旺盛，抽中小王是孤独一生。”克罗斯说，“你觉得怎么样？”

罗伊斯锤了两下克罗斯的肩膀，被他抓住两只手。

广场靠海，克罗斯和罗伊斯净挑人少的地方去，最后让他们落脚的只有海边了，两个人沿着海岸线漫无目的地走，谁也没说话，直到罗伊斯打了个喷嚏。经过几个月的相处和皮什切克复制粘贴的嘱咐，克罗斯知道罗伊斯怕冷，脱了防风夹克抖了抖让他穿上，罗伊斯吸了吸鼻子正要谢绝就被不由分说地裹上了。

“还冷就拉上拉链，回去了。”克罗斯说。

罗伊斯又打了一个喷嚏，乖乖缩到还带着克罗斯体温的外套里了，他踢了踢沙子，轻描淡写地说，你未来对象真幸福。

“……”克罗斯吸了一口气，“你为什么老这么说？”

“什么？”罗伊斯被克罗斯突然转变的语气吓了一跳。

“你未来对象什么什么的。”克罗斯说得很平淡，但罗伊斯一颗心提了起来，他好像惹恼了他，“我不喜欢这种调侃，尤其从你这儿听到。”

“对不起，我只是——”罗伊斯打了磕绊，只是什么呢？只是觉得你太好了？羡慕你未来的另一半会得到这样的好？还是……还是……还是再三提醒自己你不是我的，现在不是将来也不会是，你的好以后都是给另一个人的。

“只是什么？”克罗斯问道，他转过头，海边很黑，只有月光，罗伊斯从他眼睛里看见了月亮和波光粼粼的海，“只是什么？”

“没什么，你不喜欢的话我就不说了。”罗伊斯飞快地说道，“不给自己找借口，反正，对不起。”

克罗斯转过头，直视着前方没再说话。

罗伊斯还被他牵着手，跟在身后不知所措，走了没几步，罗伊斯觉得不能这样，于是站住了脚，手松开了，克罗斯一个步子迈出去走到前头去了，回身困惑地看着罗伊斯。

“你别生气了。”罗伊斯小心翼翼地说。

“我没生气。”克罗斯叹了口气。

“你就是生气了。”罗伊斯抽了抽鼻子，晚上的海边真的太冷了，“你特别会照顾人，对我很好，甚至有点太好了，‘你真好’，我觉得不够，所以是我表达方式的问题，你不喜欢，我以后不这么说了。”

“嗯，我知道了。”克罗斯说，“我真的没，好吧，有一点，但现在不生气了。”罗伊斯看他，抿着嘴不说话，克罗斯往回走了一步，张开手臂，“抱一下，抱一下就都不生气了。”罗伊斯还是就看着他，一双绿眼睛说不清里面是什么，“好了好了。”克罗斯搂住罗伊斯，左右晃了晃，“和好了。”

罗伊斯被他按在怀里，几秒钟之后，他才后知后觉的说，不是你在生气吗？为什么变成你哄我了？

“因为我人好。”克罗斯学着罗伊斯的腔调，被捏了一下腰，改了口，“因为我对你好。”

-


	10. Chapter 10

“I fancy you.”——Written by Marco Reus

庆典会举办到午夜，宣传单上介绍会有特色舞蹈和烟火表演，但时间太迟了，罗伊斯还好，假日作息严格的克罗斯在十点钟过后就开始有些蔫蔫的了，因此就算他提出可以留到半夜看烟花，罗伊斯还是拒绝了。

“回去了，回去了。”罗伊斯拉着克罗斯的手腕说，“烟花哪儿不能看，回去睡觉了。”

正合克罗斯心意，两个人便牵着手往回走。罗伊斯其实对于他们还拉着手这件事有点心虚，刚才闹了一小会儿别扭，松开拥抱之后两只手顺势就又勾在了一起，顺理成章地有些让人反应不过来，走出去一段路之后再想要松开好像就有点刻意了。罗伊斯不确定这样做会不会让克罗斯有点伤心，但更让他有点介意的是克罗斯有没有意识到他们牵着手这件事有点……平常到有些奇怪了。

他看起来就很平静。罗伊斯偷偷用余光瞟克罗斯，影帝先生没有什么特别的表情，专注于眼前的沙地还有靠近他们的人是得意忘形的庆祝群众还是盯上他们钱包的坏家伙——真了不起，罗伊斯想，他恐怕经历过很多这样的场面了，和认识不久的人做出亲密的举动，只不过这一次的“卡”喊得会有些漫长。

从路边突然冒出来的年轻人打断了罗伊斯的思路，克罗斯下意识地带着他往后退了一步，警惕地看着面前的人。

“情侣恭喜恭喜！”男孩儿是当地人，操着一口蹩脚的英语，语序颠三倒四但不妨碍理解，“魔术魔术！”词汇量告急，叽里咕噜地说着本地话，一双手在罗伊斯和克罗斯面前做着令人眼花缭乱的动作，然后伸到他们两个耳后伴随着“叮当”一声，两枚小小的戒指出现在了他的掌心，“恭喜恭喜！”表演结束，男孩儿咧嘴一笑，两只手往前递了递。

“呃……”罗伊斯小声和克罗斯说，“我们该说谢谢还是给钱？”

“这叫敲诈。”克罗斯回答说，“我觉得‘谢谢’然后走掉就可以了。”

罗伊斯觉得克罗斯的计划更好，正琢磨着怎么能离开的时候，那个男孩儿拦住了他们，克罗斯正要说些什么被他摆着手打断了。

“礼物礼物！”男孩儿说，把两枚戒指塞到罗伊斯手里，又重复道，“情侣！恭喜恭喜！”然后跟他们行了一个花哨的礼，蹦蹦跳跳地跑到另一边的一对挽着手的老夫妻面前又上演了一遍刚才的把戏。

罗伊斯还有点茫然，看着落到他手里的两枚戒指，眨了眨眼，又转过头看着克罗斯：“……民风淳朴？”

“我的想法有点冒犯了。”克罗斯承认道，他真的以为那个男孩儿是来强买强卖的。

“不管啦。”罗伊斯甩了甩头，“你要吗？”

克罗斯拿起一枚看了看：“我想这应该是一人一个的那种。”情侣对戒。

“是啊，所以我的意思是你要不要一个。”罗伊斯说，“我没想两个都给你。”

“你是说你跟我一人一个？”克罗斯挑眉，那枚戒指在他的指节之间滚了滚。

罗伊斯愣了一下：“你要两个啊？”

“……算了。”克罗斯叹了口气，摸了摸裤子口袋发现空空如也，思考了两秒钟，伸手去掏披在罗伊斯身上的外套口袋，他的钱包。

“你就这样把钱包放我身上？”

“我是放在了外套里。”克罗斯将戒指放在了钱包内侧，和他与家人的合影一起，“外套借给你穿而已。”

罗伊斯撇了撇嘴，评价道：“你心真大！”

“怎么，堂堂当红乐队主唱还打算打劫我这一共——”克罗斯数了数，“十七欧零八分？再说了酒店房门钥匙在我手里，你的护照也在我的行李箱里。”

“你就不应该看那个巡演纪录片。”罗伊斯绝口不提他找不到护照的惊恐三分钟，见克罗斯还要开口嘲笑他似的，罗伊斯立刻岔开话题，转过身把脖颈留给克罗斯，“帮我把项链摘下来。”

克罗斯把钱包放回到外套口袋，就着昏暗的灯光解开了项链，交到罗伊斯手上：“我想问很久了，你这个项链有什么意思吗？”

那个项链罗伊斯戴了很长时间，克罗斯随机播放的每一个MV里都有，甚至于网络上还有这个项链专门的账号，存放这条项链的特写——演唱会上从罗伊斯的领口掉出来的、记者会太过冗长无聊被罗伊斯的手指勾住把玩的，还有拥有最多转发和喜欢的被队友闲的没事儿或者故意拨弄的动图。

“好看。”罗伊斯坦诚道，“最开始就只是因为好看，然后戴久了就……”

好吧。克罗斯收回正在给罗伊斯写小论文的脑袋。

罗伊斯将那枚戒指套在项链里，和原本的装饰物撞在一起，又递回给克罗斯让他帮自己戴上，克罗斯照做了，然后看着罗伊斯原地跳了两下，项链发出金属碰撞的声音。

“几岁？”

“你管我。”

往车站去的路选择了稍微远一点但不至于“翻身越野”的，罗伊斯手机没电了，克罗斯担当起找路的责任，研究完地图放下手机的瞬间再次表达了对罗伊斯领路的不信任，气得罗伊斯作势要把项链扯下来，后悔了，什么对戒，不要了，克罗斯只好哭笑不得地拍拍他的后背，抓着他的手腕承认错误。

“你是活地图。”克罗斯认真地说。

“……对！”罗伊斯点点头，“你记得和卢卡什汇报这件事，我就是指路小能手。”

到底谁比较大啊。克罗斯和罗伊斯相处的时候总会冒出这种想法。罗伊斯的确比他年长一岁，但这一阵子来往下来，克罗斯严重怀疑罗伊斯他们经纪公司是不是谎报了年龄。他像个小孩，可能是本身性格热闹，也可能对于这突如其来的“恋情”感到不适应而紧张，用活泼的方式在应对。

这不是什么坏事。克罗斯想，一个人愿意在自己面前暴露出孩子气的一面，或许至少可以证明自己不让他讨厌。

“你说说话。”罗伊斯拽了拽克罗斯的小指，“这里路太黑了，我们聊会儿天。”

“说点什么？”克罗斯不擅长调节气氛，也不太会开启一个话题。

“什么都行。”罗伊斯催促道，“音乐、电影、吃的喝的，问我问题也可以。”

“你都会回答吗？”

“应该会。”罗伊斯有些迟疑自己是不是提出了一个给自己挖坑的建议，“别太奇怪？”

想要了解一个人会问些什么呢？克罗斯的大脑迅速运转着，你喜欢什么颜色、你喜欢吃什么、你喜欢什么电影、你讨厌哪个影星、你支持哪个球队、你常玩哪款游戏——这些问题，克罗斯发现他都知道。

或许应该问些有深度的问题，可是克罗斯不觉得那些问题有什么问的必要，没有人能凭空制造一个灵魂，那些所谓浅显的答案——喜欢黄色、喜欢土豆炖牛肉、支持多特蒙德、常玩FIFA等等——拼凑出来的已经是一个完整的、深邃的灵魂了。

“我发现我没什么想问的。”克罗斯开口道，得到罗伊斯的一个皱眉：“你对我就一点也不好奇吗？”

“可以得到答案的问题我都知道了。”克罗斯说，“现在得不出答案的问题，我觉得没有必要问。”

“什么叫没有必要问？”

“就是我更愿意自己去发现，而不是你直接告诉我。”克罗斯解释道，罗伊斯眨了眨眼睛，嘟囔说你还挺浪漫的。

“或者，我们可以听听歌？”克罗斯不确定干这一行的罗伊斯想不想日常生活里也接触到这个，毕竟他出了片场是一点跟演戏有关系的都不想做。

“你不介意吗？”罗伊斯听起来有点惊讶。

“我为什么会介意？”克罗斯对他这个问题有些奇怪，事实说话，他把一只耳机塞到了罗伊斯手里，然后把iTunes打开递给他，让罗伊斯选。

罗伊斯摇了摇头，让克罗斯弄，似乎还沉浸在克罗斯给他分享了一只耳机听自己手机里的歌的震惊中。

“所以，到底有什么会介意的？”克罗斯对音乐没什么特别的见解，点开常听的歌单从第一首开始播放。

“感觉像是公开了自己的日记一样。”罗伊斯意识到是他们行业的差异，音乐对克罗斯来说只是消遣——主要这个烂大街的热单，罗伊斯实在不想认为克罗斯的品味如此。

果不其然，克罗斯坦言他只是偶尔按着排行榜听下来遇见喜欢的添加进来进行一下更新而已。

他们走得不快，距离车站还有一小段路的时候已经播放到第三首了，熟悉的前奏让罗伊斯打了一个激灵，转过头去看克罗斯，拉了拉他的手指让他解释解释。

“听到感觉很喜欢。”克罗斯解释说。

“这首歌太冷门了吧。”罗伊斯的语气里藏不住的窃喜，“你怎么翻到的？”

克罗斯有点不理解，他说按着你们专辑听，为什么会需要翻？

“因为真的没什么人听过，也没什么人喜欢。”罗伊斯说。

“那你自己喜欢吗？”克罗斯问道，他看见罗伊斯轻轻点了点头，“我也很喜欢。”

罗伊斯很明显被后半句话取悦到了，他拉着克罗斯的那只手前后摇晃了几下，说：“虽然没有这么做的，但我想这首歌或许可以送给你，如果以后巡演有机会唱到的话，我会说是给我们影帝先生的。”

克罗斯除了道谢他说不出别的来了，他可以推辞，但他不想。几秒钟之前，他很庆幸罗伊斯没有问他为什么喜欢这首歌，可能在他心里也会猜测克罗斯喜欢的是这首歌的某段旋律或者节奏或者什么其它他特意加入进去的技巧，但他不会想到克罗斯的理由很直白，直白到罗伊斯可能会感到冒犯而生气。

只是因为罗伊斯在那首歌里唱了一句：I fancy you。

现在，罗伊斯把这首歌送给他了。

-


	11. Chapter 11

@Kreus今天发糖了吗：一个吻。[图片]

回程的飞机是在半夜，让克罗斯十分头疼的时间，罗伊斯倒还好，全球巡演的日子让他对准时就寝的要求没那么高，还能在凌晨的闹钟响起之后神智清醒的拿好所有证件和行李箱，以及拖上迷迷糊糊还有点发脾气的克罗斯。

“糟糕的结尾！”克罗斯在被罗伊斯塞进座位时气呼呼地说，“我需要休息。”

“好好好，你睡你的。”罗伊斯抖开毯子盖在克罗斯身上，“踏实睡吧，等到还有一阵子。”

克罗斯在毯子下面动了动，找了一个舒服的姿势，脑袋毫不客气地靠在罗伊斯的肩膀上，手四处摸来摸去抓住了罗伊斯的手，十指相扣。

“怪小孩子气的。”罗伊斯嘟囔了一句但也没有松开手。

空乘组成员温柔地播报着实时消息，“此次航班的目的地德国柏林……”，罗伊斯打了个哈欠，假期真的结束了。

落地柏林之后，他们两个就分道扬镳了，罗伊斯回录音棚继续搞他的新专辑，克罗斯回了趟家，平常他的父母和弟弟都对他的新电影抱有强烈的好奇心，把一切能打听出来的都要问出来，然而这次他们对即将上映的影片没有丝毫的兴趣，全在八卦克罗斯的男朋友，菲列克斯甚至要求克罗斯帮忙要个签名好让他到学校里跟同学炫耀。

晚上打开电视，一贯只看时事评论类节目的父亲一反常态地调到娱乐频道，克罗斯正要打趣他老爹终于要关心儿子事业的时候，就看见他名义上的男朋友出现在了电视屏幕上，正好讲到他们这个堪比“联合国”的乐队是怎样形成的部份，杰登·桑乔正在声泪俱下地控诉他是怎么被主唱骗进这个半吊子乐队的。

克罗斯听过罗伊斯亲自跟他讲乐队的故事，他也自己看过不少访谈，对于这个前后经过可以说烂熟于心了，但他依然不免被这个无聊的节目吸引，他没有说话的男朋友坐在最边上看着年轻的吉他手大呼小叫，笑得可爱。

“那么，现在杰登是乐队里唯一的单身汉了对吗？马尔科，你之前公开了恋情——”

克罗斯从沙发上调整了一下坐姿，正要仔细听听，爸爸却调转了频道。

“噢，我还没做好准备听儿媳在公众场合谈论我儿子。”

“……”克罗斯在心里叹了口气，默默地缩了回去。

不过也没什么好听的，罗伊斯会说的他们都商量过，或者说是他们一起编的，大概还是那些套话，没什么新鲜的。

然而没过几分钟，拉莫斯发来一条短信，附赠一个视频：假期过得不错，嗯？

克罗斯点开，竟然是刚才罗伊斯的节目，镜头推得很近，能看得清金发主唱脸上得星光，他说，嗯，我恋爱了，他是一个不喜欢听歌还会一首一首把我们专辑听完的人。

说完这话，罗伊斯往沙发里靠了靠，有点害羞了似的。

十几秒钟的视频很快结束了，克罗斯又拉到开头看了一遍，然后点开WhatsApp，编辑了一条信息发给罗伊斯：“我也没有那么不喜欢听歌。”想了想又加上一句，“不过确实，在你之前，还真没有完整听过谁的专辑。”

罗伊斯没有准时回复，十有八九还在忙，克罗斯也没等着，又看了一遍那个视频罗伊斯说了只有他们两个知道的细节，而不是他们两个团队编撰出来的故事——这个事实让他的心情莫名其妙地好了不少。

当罗伊斯的短信卡在自己入睡前跳在屏幕上了，他没有接克罗斯的话，而是发出另一个邀请：“我们要在柏林加场，你要来看吗？”

克罗斯想不到理由说不。

加场是个意外。皮什切克一般不太愿意临时让乐队多进行一场演出，不说罗伊斯的嗓子是否吃得消，桑乔的吉他是肯定不够砸的。

放在往常，罗伊斯也是听从皮什切克的安排的，但这回他一反常态的表示了同意。

“因为……”罗伊斯抱着车载抱枕在保姆车的后座上缩了缩，“Toni在这边，我想看看他能不能来，答应他送他一首歌来着。”

皮什切克僵硬了三秒钟，说，你真的只答应了一首歌？——没有把你自己给答应出去之类的吗……后半句是不敢说，说了这个主唱敢恼羞成怒地跳车。

“我没想到他会喜欢那首！一个激动就……”罗伊斯撇了撇嘴，维特塞尔了然地拍了拍他的肩，一脸“我懂我懂”的表情。

“公费谈恋爱不好！”桑乔底气十足地抗议道，“Lukasz你看他！你还说我跟迷妹聊天聊太久，Marco都直接要在演唱会上公器私用了！”

“你小子真是翅膀硬了还会告状了是吧？！”罗伊斯作势要拿枕头砸他，皮什切克清了清嗓子，他是指责不来罗伊斯公费谈恋爱的，毕竟这事儿还是他们出的主意，某种意义上说罗伊斯这么配合反而才是应该做的。  
只是，皮什切克透过后视镜看着已经和桑乔说好了加场表现好送他一把定制吉他的罗伊斯，他有点配合得太好了，想着合同上快要抵达的日期，皮什切克有点担心。

“所以，你们都同意加一场？”皮什切克问道。

刚才还在强烈反对的小孩现在已经倒戈成了坚决的拥趸。

“我是没什么意见啦。”维特塞尔说。

布尔基摸了摸下巴，想了想说：“有个条件。”

“你说。”皮什切克说，“但是在录音棚放举重机就别想了。”

“我想要Toni新电影的首映票。”布尔基说，“我是女主角的影迷。”

皮什切克还没说话，罗伊斯就已经掏出手机开始编辑短信了，他拍了拍胸脯，自信满满：“不就是电影票吗，这还不好办，Toni肯定会同意的。”

一回生二回熟，克罗斯已经可以面不改色地顶着这张“主唱男朋友”的脸进入后台找到正在做准备的罗伊斯。

“你来啦。”罗伊斯一边给自己抓发型一边过来接他，“这次让你到前面看看，没准儿我还能跳个水什么的？”

“首映礼还没安排好，等有票了我就给你们送过来。”罗伊斯点点头，克罗斯抬手给他整了整领子，“你还敢跳水啊？”

“哪儿敢啊，被扒了外套靴子就算了，接不住不就凉了。”罗伊斯把刘海儿拨弄好了，“这不是把你安排到前面了吗，你总能把我接住了吧。”

罗伊斯说得理直气壮，克罗斯没忍住凑上去亲了一下他的脸颊。

“你就……”罗伊斯瞥了一眼周围，清了清嗓子，“你就等着瞧好戏吧。”

克罗斯已经发现了罗伊斯是那种说到做到的人，他说让克罗斯“看好戏”就会给他一出好戏，罗伊斯在黑色的背心外面套了一件黄黑格子的衬衫，没有系扣子，衣摆随着音乐的节奏来回晃动，项链从领口跳出来，一个纯粹好看的装饰，另一个是——克罗斯注意到那个闪着暧昧的银光的东西是什么之后，下意识地摸了一下自己的指节，他今天特意把那枚收在钱包里的戒指戴了出来。

罗伊斯唱歌的时候格外吸引人，和日常生活中完全不一样的，好像全世界的星光都落在了他的身上，专注、深情、火热、薄凉，温柔又冷漠，用尽全身的力气诠释着每一首歌，想要所有人都爱上这一刻，而每个人也确实都为他疯狂了，他在这间Live House里制造了一场大家都在参与的狂欢。

克罗斯也被氛围感染了，加入其中，随着罗伊斯的歌声摇晃起来，他出道当演员的时候还很小，无数双眼睛都盯着他，不免少年老成，稳重得不像他这个年纪的样子，这下在罗伊斯的Live里居然少有的找回了一点他应有的兴奋。

接着克罗斯的兴奋攀上了一个高峰，他看着罗伊斯在舞台中央站定，扶着立麦，咳嗽了一声说：“大家好啊，今天是临时加场的Live，所以歌单有点不一样，我们呢，想要唱一首很久没唱过的歌。”

熟悉的前奏响起，克罗斯忍不住笑了出来，是那首他说他喜欢的歌。

罗伊斯握着话筒，左摇右晃地和歌迷互动，然后蹦到了克罗斯所在的地方，观众都在欢呼和鼓掌，后面不知道发生了什么的人也在尖叫，罗伊斯在一个不断爬升的鼓点的背景音里跪在了舞台边，弯下腰完全对着克罗斯唱完了那首歌，克罗斯感觉罗伊斯身上的热气越来越近，他不确定是不是他不由自主地走了过去。

“I fancy you。”罗伊斯唱得声音很轻，克罗斯伸手勾住他掉在外面的项链，两枚戒指碰撞在了一起，他们两个毫无预兆地在轰炸般的口哨和尖叫声里接吻了。

罗伊斯闭上了眼睛，长长的睫毛紧张的抖动着，他远没有这个动作表现出来的那样勇敢，他只是临时起意想要当着全世界吻他，刺激的电流从接触的地方遍及他全身。而克罗斯却目不转睛地盯着罗伊斯的脸庞看，像是要把这个瞬间完全印刻在脑海里，仿佛往后余生不论发生什么，只要有这十几秒存在，他都能紧紧抓住罗伊斯的手，不放开他。

“我真的很喜欢这首歌。” 

周围太吵了，罗伊斯没有听见克罗斯轻声说得这句话，他扶着地板站起来，进入到缓慢而抒情的副歌，沸水被关闭了闸门，罗伊斯能让人疯狂也能让人安静，克罗斯想，他恐怕需要很长的时间才能从这场真真假假的恋爱中痊愈了。

Live结束，克罗斯的手机被未接来电打爆了，他懒得去理会，拉莫斯会安排好的，他回到后台找到罗伊斯，刚刚结束表演的主唱勾住他的脖子又亲了一次，“他们在大巴上，我说Toni会送我回家。”罗伊斯飞快地解释道，克罗斯立刻领会了他的意思，按住他的脖子继续加深了亲吻，另一只手顺着他敞开的衣摆钻进去，隔着贴身背心抚摸罗伊斯的腰线。

“喜欢吗？”罗伊斯小声地喘着气，他今天用嗓过度，不太想说话了，但他又急切地想知道克罗斯怎么想的，他喜欢这样的现场吗？他喜欢那首歌的演绎吗？他喜欢……那个吻吗？

克罗斯用实际行动告诉他那句他没有听见的话——我真的很喜欢这首歌，和这发生的一切。

-


	12. Chapter 12

@Marcinho11：报平安。剩下都交给法律来处理。

克罗斯觉得自己吃到了一嘴的化妆品，不管在什么时候、什么地点，他都会花费很多时间在和罗伊斯接吻这件事上，描摹着他单薄的嘴唇，柔软的口腔，然后应和着冲动去抚摸对方因为亢奋而微微发热的身体，直到氧气耗尽，不得不分开。罗伊斯扶着他的肩膀气喘吁吁地笑了一下，搭在他脖颈上的手向上移，拇指擦着克罗斯的嘴角，眨了一下眼睛。

“我忘了卸妆。”罗伊斯舔了一下嘴唇，克罗斯来找他之前还记得要去洗把脸，但他一抱过来就把这件事忘到后脑勺去了，亲了一会儿才发现自己的口红被克罗斯蹭走了，嘴角有一点粉红色，“去洗洗吗？”

“等一会儿。”克罗斯低下头去蹭罗伊斯的脖子，充当外套的衬衫刚才的亲热拽掉一半，露出他穿在里面的黑色背心和白皙的颈肩，克罗斯迟疑了一下亲了上去，罗伊斯没有躲开，甚至歪过脑袋让克罗斯更容易在那里留下痕迹，“在这里还是回去？”

“他们两个小时后才来善后。”罗伊斯笑道，他的两条胳膊都环在克罗斯的肩膀上，手指似有若无地抓着他的发尾，“把我放到台面上，然后……”像是在介绍接下来的表演曲目似地拖长声调，嘴角歪了一下露出一个狡猾的笑容，“操我。”

“悉听尊便。”克罗斯扶着罗伊斯的腰半拖半抱地将他放在化妆台上，主唱紧紧贴着自己，两条长腿习惯性地缠在克罗斯的腰上，他穿了一条紧窄的牛仔裤，登台表演的球鞋早就脱掉了，一双脚被包裹在白色袜子里，毫不客气地抵着克罗斯的尾椎骨，无意识地蹭着他，像是在催促，也像是单纯的亲昵。

皮带稍微弄两下就能给抽掉了，罗伊斯径直去摸克罗斯鼓起的地方，轻轻揉了两下，偷笑着抬起头，克罗斯自上而下地望着他，按住罗伊斯的手腕，一边扒掉他的牛仔裤，一边把罗伊斯向后压去，暴露在外面的皮肤接触到冰冷的镜面，饶是有心理准备也不免打了个冷颤，罗伊斯佯装可怜地呜咽一声，凑近了克罗斯，交换了一个甜蜜的吻。

“润滑？”克罗斯不轻不重地揉弄着罗伊斯的臀部，中断了他们的吻问道，“护手霜什么的，不想弄疼你。”

罗伊斯看也没看地在桌面上摸索了一下，拿起一个小圆罐子，上面印着稀奇古怪的外文，克罗斯直觉这玩意儿用来润滑可能过于奢侈了，但是这时候顾不上那么多了，直接用两只手指沾满了伸到罗伊斯的身下，“唔。”罗伊斯像是被噎住了，抿着嘴唇调整了几下呼吸，“慢点，慢点，时间还来得及……”

虽然这么说了，克罗斯的动作也没有慢下来，有些粗暴又耐心地扩张着：“这不是为你着想呢么，万一让你的团队看见了，接下来的巡演你怎么办？”

“被发现了也是你被剥夺刷脸进后台的特权。”罗伊斯靠在克罗斯的肩窝里，一条胳膊勾着他，另一只手缓慢的捋动着自己，屈起一条腿让克罗斯的动作更方便一点，“他们靠我吃饭才不会对我说什么呢。”

“嗯嗯，你说了算。”克罗斯敷衍道，抱着罗伊斯的腰亲他，趁着他沉溺于接吻的时候，直接把罗伊斯屈起来的那条腿架了起来，这个姿势可能有点太开放了，让罗伊斯居然感觉到了一点羞耻，脸烧得通红，把脸埋得更深了，克罗斯看着好笑，凑过去亲他，嘴巴上浓情蜜意，手指在他身体里又横冲直撞不讲道理，搞得罗伊斯甚至有点头晕眼花，比安可两个小时还要刺激。

“Toni……”罗伊斯软着声音，抓着克罗斯的上衣，“别、别弄了，快点，快点……”

“嗯……好吧。”克罗斯有点恋恋不舍的样子，然而盯着两人之间略显的狼藉停顿了几秒，忽然像是想到了什么好主意似的，“我觉得，你说这个化妆台上有什么可以用的吗？”

“……”罗伊斯用力拧了一下克罗斯的胳膊，“想都别想！”佯装恶狠狠地瞪了满脑子鬼主意的克罗斯一眼，“口红、眉笔什么什么乱七八糟的都从你的脑袋里清出去！除了你那玩意儿，别的都离我远点！”

“我也没想往你身上用。”克罗斯改口道，“是你自己提的……”眼看着罗伊斯又要张口反驳，这个话题迟早没完没了，克罗斯直接俯身过去堵住他的嘴，罗伊斯整个后背贴在了镜子上，罗伊斯抖了一下，克罗斯注意到了，“冷？”

“没关系。”罗伊斯亲了亲克罗斯的下巴，“你可以让我热起来。”克罗斯搂紧了罗伊斯，开始用力抽插，身体力行地让罗伊斯温暖起来——虽然，克罗斯觉得罗伊斯身体内部已经足够温暖了，是让他舍不得离去的温度。

“会疼吗？”克罗斯看着罗伊斯微微皱起的眉头，担心太过潦草的前戏让罗伊斯没有得到更好的放松，接受起来会有点吃力，他温柔地抚摸着罗伊斯的腰身，尽量让他舒服一点。

“没，没有。”罗伊斯回答道，克罗斯顶得他说话都不利索了，深吸了一口气，平复了一下心跳，抽了抽鼻子，两腿反而收紧了，把克罗斯夹得头皮发麻，“没关系，你做什么都可以。”

这时，克罗斯忽然有一种时空错位的感觉，明明几个小时之前，罗伊斯还在那个舞台上撩拨了几千人，耀眼又张狂的星星让人不由自主地被吸引过去，但克罗斯清楚，他看见的不是那些光亮，是刚睡醒时下意识地露出茫然的笑容，是柔软又清晰的“晚安”，是像小孩子一样带着抱枕扑过来的样子，是跪下来撞在自己锁骨上的项链，还有那首只唱给自己的歌。

“Toni……Toni，我快到了。”罗伊斯抓着克罗斯胸口的衣料，他咬着嘴唇，后脊梁酥酥麻麻，脑袋里一片空白，零星有些电光，“克罗斯，我要——”

“嘘——”克罗斯凑过去咬住罗伊斯的嘴唇，没有了点缀的口红，克罗斯尝到了他原本的味道，“别急，Marco，我们一起。”

罗伊斯呜咽了一声，紧紧抓着克罗斯，随着最后几下的节奏，和他一起释放了出来，搞得他的两腿间更加的糟糕了，他闷哼了几声，感觉到克罗斯断断续续地亲吻着自己的头发，温情地让罗伊斯差点想要融化在他的怀抱里。

“你怎么能忘记把车停在哪里了呢？”这家Live House没有完备的淋浴设备，罗伊斯觉得自己浑身粘腻，只想赶快回酒店去洗干净，然而克罗斯竟然找不到自己的车了，记不清第几号甚至想不起来是ABCD哪个区了，“克罗斯——”

“好啦，还有那边一排，怎么都能找到了。”克罗斯在前面拉着罗伊斯的手安慰道，“就当和我一起散步了。”

“都是汽油味，还真有兴致。”罗伊斯鼓了鼓脸颊，但是嘴角是藏不住的笑意，任由克罗斯拉着他往前走，“你这脑子都在惦记点什么啊？”

“这不是忙着去找你么。”克罗斯直言，罗伊斯咧了咧嘴，这家伙总是能这样让自己怪罪不了他，“——找到了，怎么停这儿了。”克罗斯松开了罗伊斯的手，“你等我把车开出来。”

“哎。”罗伊斯乖乖往边上站了站，“用帮你看一眼吗？”

“没事儿。”克罗斯摆了摆手，正要拉开车门，却发现一个鬼鬼祟祟的人影靠近了他们，“Marco，旁边。”他叫了一声，罗伊斯应声回过头，那是一个戴着口罩和棒球帽的青少年，一只手揣在口袋里，一只手拿着一张海报。

“你好……”男孩儿比罗伊斯矮一点，也瘦小一些，说话没有底气，“我、我、我特别喜欢你……”

看起来是个粉丝，克罗斯转过身给他们一点空间。罗伊斯立刻露出一张灿烂的笑脸，他对粉丝向来有耐心，虽然不知道为什么这个点钟了还会等他。

“要签名吗？”罗伊斯温柔地问道，“你叫什么？”

“就……就只是签名就好了……”男孩儿怯懦地答道，“但、但可不、可不可以抱一下……”

这个要求不算是过分，罗伊斯笑了一下，张开双臂正要主动抱过去，然而透过反光镜，克罗斯心头一颤——那是什么东西？！

“MARCO！”

克罗斯回身一把将罗伊斯拽了过来，但他还是晚了一秒钟，那抹寒光一闪而过，擦伤了罗伊斯的手臂，血珠子沁了出来，当啷一声，小刀掉在了水泥地上，克罗斯喊了一声却来不及追那个行凶的人。

“Toni，Toni，我没事。”罗伊斯按住肉眼可见愤怒的克罗斯，他没有感觉到疼痛，但看克罗斯的样子，仿佛自己要死了——虽然克罗斯要是再晚一点，他可能会被那家伙捅个正着，“我们先去医院，我来报警。”

克罗斯这才回过神来，抓着罗伊斯的胳膊不松手，哑着嗓子说车上有医药箱。

罗伊斯的伤口不深，大概真的只是擦伤，用纱布贴住了也就止血了，于是他便在车上报了警，然后三言两语地和皮什切克交待了一下事情，把经纪人急得大发雷霆，克罗斯听着冷着张脸，暗暗踩了油门，险些闯了几个红灯。

医院离罗伊斯他们下榻的酒店更近一点，皮什切克和罗伊斯的乐队成员早在那里等着了，一见克罗斯搂着罗伊斯走过来就冲了过去。

“我没事没事。”罗伊斯安慰着他们，“只是擦伤，Toni及时把我拉开了，他没伤到我……”

“那下次克罗斯不在呢？！”Lukasz很长时间没有这么暴跳如雷了，他向来从容沉稳，“报警了？”

罗伊斯乖乖点点头。

“先去看医生。”皮什切克把罗伊斯拽到自己身边，克罗斯松了手，皮什切克向他点了一下头，“谢了。”

“应该做的。”克罗斯说，“快去看一下吧，处理的很潦草。”

警察在罗伊斯处理完伤口之后赶到了，他们已经有人在Live House那边展开了调查，万幸停车场的摄像头完好，记录下来了全过程，而且没有多久他们就在附近的汽车旅馆找到了嫌疑人。

“他有很多案底。”警方向罗伊斯透露道，“以前参加过几次反同的活动，我们怀疑这次也是……”他意有所指地瞥向站在一边的克罗斯。

罗伊斯头疼的捏了捏眉心：“……Lukasz。”

“怎么了？”皮什切克拍了拍罗伊斯的后背。

“你先发条Twitter，说我没事。”罗伊斯猜都能猜到现在网上是个什么状况，“然后……然后剩下的事情让警察先生们负责。”

克罗斯叹了口气，手机在口袋里震了震，掏出来一看是拉莫斯，大概是听说了什么，他隔着人群和罗伊斯使了一个眼色，在耳边比划了一下示意他去一边接电话，罗伊斯朝他点了点头。

走到走廊没有人的拐角，克罗斯才接听了电话：“喂……”

“他没事吧？”拉莫斯开门见山，“怎么回事？”

“反同分子。”克罗斯抓了抓头发，“差一点就出大事了，现在只是擦伤了手臂。”

“哦，现在网上——他发了推特。”拉莫斯说，“警察来了？”

“是，已经抓到人了。”克罗斯回答说，“我没想到会发生这种事。”谁又能想得到呢，“我早应该意识到演唱会结束那么长时间了，粉丝不应该——”

“跟你没关系。”拉莫斯打断克罗斯的话，“这件事跟你毫无关系。”

“算了吧。”克罗斯自嘲地笑了一下，“有没有关系我自己心里清楚。”

“Toni。”拉莫斯严肃地叫他名字。

“在呢。”克罗斯应道，“说起来，我们合同还有多久？”

“不到一个月。”拉莫斯记那个日期记得可清楚了，但这时候他居然有一点不想告诉克罗斯，“准确来说二十三天。”

克罗斯深吸一口气：“分手通稿写好了吗？发来我看看。”

“虽然你什么也没跟我说。”拉莫斯没有先答应下来，“但我觉得你得先和他说。”

“这是我的事情，我能处理好的。”克罗斯烦躁的应付着拉莫斯，他现在只想把所有事情都拖回正轨，至少罗伊斯不会走在车库里被“粉丝”袭击，“发过来吧。”

拉莫斯沉默了一会儿，叹了口气：“……发过去了。”

-


End file.
